Atrapada en Dragon Ball Z
by Guerrera Saiyajin
Summary: Cuando estás en tu casa y ves un portal que te manda en un anime al cual entras pero el portal desaparece. Te topas con los héroes de tu infancia y ellos te enseñan sus técnicas y a pelear. Te enamoras de uno pero también de otro y tienes que elegir a uno, y cuando más te diviertes tienes que decidir volver en tu realidad o quedarte en el mejor mundo anime del universo. Leanlo...
1. Presentacion

Me encuentro atrapada en un mundo loco… acompáñenme a averiguar lo divertido de esta aventura junto a los guerreros Z, lo pasaremos súper.


	2. Chapter 1: El comienzo

**Atrapada en Dragón Ball Z.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

… **X…**

Estaba en mi casa como siempre después de un aburridísimo día de escuela, era el peor día para mi, no habia llevado un bolígrafo ni lápiz para escribir, no habia llevado dinero, no habia llevado mi trabajo que ese día tenia que entregar y lo por nadie tenia nada para prestarme y por suerte habia encontrado un billete de 2.000 guaranies para comprarme un bolígrafo para escribir. Habia ido caminado en mi casa el tiempo estaba como para morirse, parecía que habría una gran tormenta y las gotas de agua cuando aun me faltaban 3 cuadras para llegar a mi casa empezaron a caer. Corrí con mi chamarra encima de mí para no mojarme, aunque no sirvió de mucho. Cuando llegue casi toda mi ropa estaba empapada y mi mochila y cuadernos mojados que seria peor. Vivía con mí con mi hermana menor y mi hermano mayor, mi padre y mi madrastra ya que mi madre habia muerto cuando apenas tení años de edad.

-Por fin llegaste mírate estas empapada cámbiate o te vas a resfriar- me hablo mi madrastra con una amabilidad que siempre intentaba mostrar.

-Oye no te hagas de la preocupada cuando hasta ni tu mima te lo crees- le conteste sin mirarla.

-No estoy haciéndome la verdad me preocupan aunque no sean mis hijos de sangre yo los quiero mucho- vuelve a háblame mi madrastra.

-Ya, me voy a mi habitación- le grite y subí.

Encontré a mi hermano y mi hermana viendo Dragón Ball en la sala era la saga de Mayin Buu. Me senté y tire mi mochila por el costado y empecé a verlo.

-Hola Bea ¿como te fue?- me hablo mi hermano. (Me llamaba asi de cariño).

-Como crees que me fue- le dije con una ironía en mi voz que se notaba muy bien.

-Mira Goku se transformara en ssj 3- grito mi hermanita.

Mire y al verlo desee saber hacer la tele trasportación para escaparme de esta vida amaba a mi papa, y mis hermanos, pero no aguantaba la idea de que esa mujer tratase de remplazar a mi madre. La verdad solo tenía 13 años pero me quería matar en algunas ocasiones. Me gustaba ver Dragón Ball es mi anime favorito en todo sentido era lo único que me sacaba de mi realidad cuando fantaseaba que conocía a los guerreros Z. Yo hablaba con un amigo y una amiga de Dragón Ball en el colegio parecía estar lo suficientemente a mi nivel para estar con ellos. Habia llegado la noche y yo con mi ropa semi seca que era aun del colegio no me habia ido a cambiar aun hasta que mi padre llego. Subí corriendo a mi habitación porque sabia que me regañaría por gritarle a la "Señora" la cual ahora era su esposa y mi "Madrastra" me cambie de ropa aun con la luz de mi habitación apagada no me importaba mucho en realidad. Toda mi vida parecía una maldita basura escribía lo que sentía en un blog de Internet ya que habia creado una cuenta y nadie sabia en realidad quien era yo. Donde recibía millones de mensajes de gente pervertida de no se 20 o 30 para arriba quien sabe.

Mi padre subió a mi habitación escuche sus pasos, prendí la luz y saque algunos libros para que creyera que estaba leyendo.

-Beatriz- me llamo.

-Si papá- gire a verlo.

-¿Que te ha hecho Rocío para que la trates asi?- me pregunto pero yo gire para el otro lado.

-Nada…..-hice una pausa- mas que arruinarme la vida, gracias a ella tu ya no me quieres papá ella me odia, papá me odia- salio una lagrima y se deslizaba por mi mejilla- Ella quiere que olvides a mamá- llore.

-No, hija yo jamás olvidaría a tu madre ella fue el amor de mi vida- me dijo- deja de llorar, se que Rocío no te cae bien pero si intentaras conocerla mejor la querrías mucho- Gire a verlo.

-Lo dudo- tire un suspiro- Lo dudo mucho papá.

-Bueno por favor hija, trata bien a Rocío- me pidió mi padre.

-Ok, lo hare por ti, hare un esfuerzo- lo mire pero no a la cara- Te quiero papa- lo abraza mientras intentaba sostener mis lagrimas que estaban apunto de caer.

-Es hora de cenar, vamos- me saco mis lagrimas.

-No tengo hambre papá, solo quiero dormir- me acosté en mi cama.

-Ok, duerme bien- me beso en la frente y serró la puerta.

Fue a la ventana y mire la luna me pareció ver a mi madre en ella, llore la extrañaba mucho, me hacia demasiada falta.

-Porque te fuiste mamá, porque- llore.

Recordé que tenía que ser fuerte ya que Goku, Gohan, Goten y Trunks habían perdido seres queridos pero no lloraban. Me acosté en la cama y entre en mi propio mundo en mi fantasía que yo solo vivía era algo anormal para mi misma, pero era mejor que agarrad una navaja y cortarme.

Desperté en la madrugada me sentía mal, me sentía acalorada y con mucha sed, fui a la cocina para tomar un baso de agua fría pero al llegar vi. Un brillo azul, baje corriendo porque la curiosidad me invadía pero cuando llegue todo volvió a estar oscuro. Entonces las ganas de tomarme el agua desaparecieron, volví a subir a mi habitación. Me quede pensando ¿que seria aquella luz azul que vi?

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, me salio del fundo de mi alma la verdad yo perdí a mi madre de pequeña, pero aun no tengo madrastra, pero si tengo una hermana menor y un hermano mayor. A los cuales quiero mucho. Les debo decir que llore un poco al hacer este capitulo ya que casi expresaba lo que siento aunque mi vida sea muy diferente a esa. Espero que les haya gustado en el siguiente ella es decir Yo encontrare el portal.**

 **Creado por Yopo13**


	3. Chapter 2: Un nuevo Mundo

Capitulo 2: Un mundo nuevo.

Al despertar me levante me lave el rostro, me cepille los dientes y el pelo. Baje para tomar o comer el desayuno mi estomago me decia "Tenemos hambre, tenemos hambre" sonreí eso dijeron Goten y Trunks en la película de EL REGRESO DEL GUERRERO LEJENDARIO. Baje vi ami hermano preparado como para salir hoy era sábado que mas quería, al terminar mi desayuno en silencio agarre mi computadora y empecé a mirar lo nuevo que habia en facebook, no habia nada en especial solo mensajes de gente que ni hay conocía pero me agradaba hablar con ellos y unos cuantos que tenían novio/a pero de igual manera hablábamos. Busque el nuevo episodio de Dragón Ball súper ya que no me perdía ni un episodio, al terminarlo de ver cerré la compu y fui al patio.

No habia nada que hacer solo estar aburrida a full además esa "Señora" no me estaba molestando ni en lo mas mínimo.

Al llegar la hora de la comida mi padre dijo que quería hablar. De seguro seria del tema de mi cumple años. Y si de eso quería hablar.

-Bea, ya sera tu cumple años que quieres que te regalemos- me pregunto mi papá.

-Haber, seria un gran regalo que esa señora no estuviera en el día de mi cumple años- la mire con cara amenazante.

-Beatriz, ya te dije no trates asi a Rocío- me regaño mi papá.

-Déjala- dijo Rocío.

-Papá porque mejor no me llevas a vivir en la casa de mi abuela ¿eh?, ten por seguro que hay seria más, mucho más feliz que aquí con esa señora- la mire y le saque la lengua.

-Bea vamos ver la saga de Los dragones, ¿Quieres ver?- me pregunto mi hermanita.

-No, sabes muy bien que ami no me agrada Pan- la mire con cara de asesina.

-Ok- me saco la lengua y se fue.

-Ey no hagas eso- le grite- Hay Goku si fueses real me escaparía para tan solo estar con ustedes- susurre.

Al llegar la noche me salte por la ventana quise ir al patio y las puertas estaban cerradas con llave, volví a ver ese brillo azul, corrí para verlo y vi un gran hoyo- me acerque mas- Parece al hoyo que hizo Magín Buu cuando se quedo atrapado en la habitación del tiempo junto a Gotenks y Piccolo- hable ami misma.

Fui corriendo ami habitación a dejar una nota que decia "Iré a pasar unos días en la casa de la abuela no se preocupen se como llegar, papá no te enojes es que sabes muy bien que no soporto a esa señora al cual llamas esposa, y dices que es mi nueva mamá, no llamen porque quiero pasar unos días sin saber nada de esa señora al cual odio y ella me odio volveré en un par de día, espero que me comprendas papá" deje la nota encima de mi cama y volví cerca del portal que se estaba cerrando de apoco. Puse mi mano en ella sentí un cosquilleo recorrerme por mi brazo sin nada mas cruce con todo el miedo que me invadía en ese momento. Cuando crucé me caí al piso muy, muy fuerte que quede inconciente parecía que me habia caído de arriba pues no me dio tiempo de mirar ya que me habia quedado inconciente en el momento.

Al despertar aun estaba en el suelo me dolía mi cuerpo me mire y mi cuerpo estaba como si fuera un anime, mi cabello asi estaba pero no como lo vemos nosotros es decir como lo que tiene Bulma y Milk pero negro y suelto. Mi ropa era la misma pero mi rostro era de un anime. Me asuste pero no me importo mucho, me pareció familiar el lugar donde estaba como si estuviera por las Montañas Paos, me pellizque para saber si estaba soñando y al sentir que me dolió mucho supe que era la realidad pero en mundo anime. Mire hacia arriba y a los costados era de día y el hoyo ya no estaba.

-Genial me quedare aquí sin saber donde demonios estoy- hable con+migo misma.

Camine y camine mis pies me dolían por tanto caminar, escuche unos ruidos y me quede quieta vi a un enorme dinosaurio que le salía baba por la boca, parece que pretendía comerme. Grite y corrí como nunca lo habia hecho, me tropecé por una piedra y caí al suelo llore ya que en mi mete me decia "Es tu fin", luego escuche un gran ruido detrás de mi. No mire por temor de que hubiera más dinosaurios, hasta que alguien me hablo.

-Ya estas a salvo- escuche una voz que me parecía conocida.

Gire para verlo y era, era Goten.

-Eres, eres Go… Go… Go… Go… Goten- dije mientras me desmayaba de la felicidad y a la vez porque me quede en shock

Sentí que me habia atrapado con sus brazos y eso me hizo perder el conocimiento por completo. Pero antes de eso habia escuchado que el habia dicho- Si ¿como sabes mi nombre?, ¡oye que te sucede!, ¡¿estas enferma?!- al ver que me caía al suelo y me agarraba para que no me golpeara.

 **Nota: Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado leerlo. Jaja parece patético que haya dejado la nota ¿No? En la cama de la habitación. Pues ella o yo respeto/a mucho a mi padre. Si tienen una duda pueden dejarlo en los comentarios porque yo con gusto los responderé. Jaja Goten es uno de mis personajes favoritos, de seguro querrán saber ¿Por qué elegiste a Goten para que te encontrara? Pues fácil repuesta, Gohan vivía con Videl y Goku estaba entrenando con Kayosama como lo hace pero en las tardes siempre volvía a su casa y Trunks o Vegeta o alguien mas no podría ya que no viven en la Montaña Paos.**


	4. Chapter 3: Conociendo a los Son

**Capitulo 3: Conociendo a los Son.**

Cuando desperté me vi en una cama- Fue otro sueño- me dije, quise levantarme pero una señora que reconocí muy rápido me hablo.

-Muchacha no te levantes- me dijo con una voz suave- Mi hijo Goten te trajo- me miro con una sonrisa picara.

\- Gracias Sra. Milk- respondí

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre yo no te lo he dicho?- me pregunto.

-Pues yo… Hem.- estaba nerviosa, no sabia que decir.

-Ya despertaste- me dijo Goten.

-Si gracias por traerme aquí, no te hubieras molestado- lo mire a los ojos.

-No te preocupes- me respondió.

Luego me volví a dormir, un par de horas mas tarde me desperté me levante y me puse extremadamente feliz conocí a Goten, Milk y Goten ¡Ah! La alegría que me dio era incomprensible. Me levante y me dirigí afuera vi a Goku entrenar. Lo quede mirando hasta que alguien me hablo.

-Ya despertaste.

-Si- gire a mirarlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto

-Muy bien gracias Goten- le sonreí

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Eh, pues tú me lo dijiste- respondí nerviosa.

-Yo no te lo dijo- me respondió.

-La verdad es que tengo poderes telepáticos- mentí.

-¿Enserio? Guau- me miro.

-No se lo digas a nadie- le pedí.

-No te preocupes no lo hare.

Luego Milk me llamo diciéndome "Muchacha" ya que ya era tarde y era hora de la cena.

-¿Entonces eres la novia de mi Goten?- pregunto la Sra. Milk, vi como Goten escupía toda la comida que tenia en su boca y sonrojado grito- No, no mama nosotros no somos novios- Sonreí Goten se veía muy lindo sonrojado.

Todo se volvió silencio acabe de comer y me levante de la mesa.

-Gracias por todo creo que me tengo que ir- hable.

-¿Tienes algún lugar donde ir?- pregunto Goku.

-No, pero buscare algo.

-Que no se diga mas, te quedaras aquí.

-Gracias- les agradecí.

-Goten muéstrale a la joven donde dormirá- le dijo Goku.

-Si- respondió.

Goten me llevo en una habitación era muy bonita.

-Aquí es- me señalo Goten.

-Gracias Goten- le di un beso en la mejilla lo cual lo hizo sonrojar.

-Que lindo te vez sonrojado- dije en tono burloso.

-Yo no estoy sonrojado- se defendió.

-Ah si como no.

-Eres muy bonita- me dijo. Hay yo me sonroje.

-Jajajajaja estas muy roja Jajaja- se burlo de mí. Me enoje y cerré las puertas ante sus narices.

Me fui a acostar en la cama y escuche a Goten decir- Lo siento ¿Ok? No quise hacerte sentir mal- yo no le respondí.

Goten se habia ido y yo quede pensando en el y en Trunks yo los amaba "De decir verdad" apenas tenia 13 años pero era amor de anime.

Al día siguiente no quise mirar a los ojos a Goten.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto Goku.

-Beatriz, pero llámame Bea- respondí.

-Ok

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Goten

-13- respondí

-Uy un año menor que yo, yo tengo 14- me dijo Goten.

-Goten, Trunks quieres que vallas a la Cor. Capsula quiere hablar contigo- le informo Milk.

-Si mamá

_Que Trunks, Trunks_ pensé.

-¿Puedo acompañar a Goten?- pregunte. Milk asistió

 **Nota:**

 **En el capitulo siguiente Bea conocerá a Trunks y Bura (Bra), también a Bulma y Vegeta. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por leer "Perdón por la falta de ortografía que de seguro tuve".**


	5. Chapter 4: Familia Brifes

**Capitulo 4: Familia Briefs.**

En la mañana me levante ansiosa conocería a Trunks y a Vegeta el príncipe de los sayajin. Goten estaba al teléfono de seguro hablando con alguna "cita" o "presa" como siempre.

Al desayunar todo fue tranquilo excepto que Goku comía mucho obvio.

-¿Señor Goku me podría entrenar?- pregunte.

-Claro- me respondió con comida en la boca.

-Muchas gracias- le agradecí.

Al terminar de comer ya teníamos que ir a la Cor. Capsule el viaje fue largo aunque quería irme en la nube voladora.

-Hola Goten gracias por venir- le dijo mientras aun no notaba mi presencia.

-No es nada Trunks para eso somos amigos- me paralicé era Trunks ¡Trunks! Por Dios el era ¡Trunks!

-¿Quién es ella?- me miro.

-Es una chica al cual encontré- le dijo.

-Explícate- le dijo Trunks buscando una respuesta mas concreta.

-Es una larga historia que luego te la contare.

-Ok.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me lo pregunto Trunks.

-Me llamo… Beatriz- respondí. Casi me muro Trunks me hablo.

-Que bonito nombre- me sonrío fue un milagro que no me derritiese en esos instantes.

"Bueno tranquilízate"- suspire.

Camine por el patio escuche una gran explosión corrí ya que eso significaba VEGETA ESTA ENTRENANDO, una bola de energía se dirigió por mi, ni se como pero de mis manos salio otra bola y choco contra esa que provoco una gran explosión.

-¿Quién eres?- me pregunto un Vegeta con la cara de pocos amigos.

-Me llamo Beatriz- respondí.

-¿Cómo obtuviste esos poderes?, no eres un terrícola común- me miro.

-¿Enserio?- me mire a mi misma, es decir mire mis manos.

-No sabes controlar tu poder de pelea- camino hacia mi- Te ase falta entrenamiento.

-Si, el Señor Goku me dijo que me entrenaría mañana- le respondí.

-¡Que kakarotto!- grito- Ven yo te entrenare mejor que ese insecto- me arrastro a la cámara de gravedad que habia salido de una nueva capsula.

-Hay jaja siempre es el mismo- pensé.

-¿Sabes volar?- me pregunto.

-No- respondí avergonzada.

-Entonces no podré enseñarte nada- salio de la cámara luego no se como se fue pero trajo a Trunks como me habia metido en la cámara de gravedad arrastrándolo.

-Papá me haces pasar vergüenza- estaba rojo.

-Trunks vas a enseñarle a esta terrícola a volar ¡oíste!- grito.

-No puedo papá estaré ocupado…

-Le enseñaras a volar o te arrepentirás ¡oíste! Te arrepentirás- grito Vegeta.

-Si papá no te preocupes- dijo casi sin ganas de hacerlo.

-Hoy empieza- volvió a gritar, tanto yo como trunks salimos muy rápido por el miedo que teníamos.

-Pues que mas da, ¿quieres empezar ahora o en un par de horas?- me pregunto.

-Ahora ya que necesito entrenar lo antes posible- respondí.

-Ok, solo déjame ponerme una ropa mas adecuada esta me molesta "Parezco un NIÑO TONTO". Estaba con su traje una que le parecía a la que uso cuando era el presidente ya que hay aun no lo era.

-Ok te espero- me senté en el suelo lleno de césped.

Pasaron 7 minutos y Trunks ya estaba listo.

-Súbete en mi lomo- me dijo. Me sonroje pero hice lo que me pidió.

-Sujétate bien- empezó a volar y nos fuimos en un lugar es decir en un campo. Baje de su espalda.

-Ahora te enseñare a controlar tú ki- me miro mientras se sentaba.

-Ok- me senté al igual que el.

-Primero tienes que aprender a controlar tu ki, suave solo concéntrate en tu energía asi lograras formar una esfera- me dijo mientras hacia una esfera con su ki.

-Esto se párese como Gohan le enseño a volar a Videl- pensé.

 **Nota: Perdón si fue cursi o algo asi, ya que tenia que empezar de Cero "0" ya que ella no sabe de nada no sabe volar, lanzar bolas de energía, etc.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado… Luego sigo con el capitulo, cada 3 días tendrá un nuevo capitulo este fanfic.**

… **.Bueno luego nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo….…..**

 **-Los quiero besos-**


	6. Chapter 5: Descuidada

**Capitulo 5: Descuidada.**

No lo lograba no me salía aquella esfera estaba molesta conmigo misma por eso.

-Tranquilízate- me aconsejo Trunks.

-Si lo hare- no me salía y ya empezaba a oscurecer.

-Continuamos mañana ya es bien tarde- me dijo.

-Ok- le respondí sin ganas.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- me hablo.

-Si por favor- respondí rápido no sabia como volver ni tenia con que hacerlo.

-ok, súbete a mi espalda- me volvió a decir.

Yo le obedecí y el empezó a volar hacia la casa de la Sra. Milk. Cuando llegamos Milk se veía enojada.

-¿Donde estabas jovencita?- se veía que estaba enojada.

-Pues Trunks me estaba enseñando a volar- respondí mientras miraba a Trunks.

-Ok- respondió no muy convencida.

-¿Y Goten?- pregunte.

-En su habitación- miro hacia la casa.

-Bueno yo ya me voy- hablo Trunks.

-Ok gracias ¿Cuándo seguimos con las lecciones?- pregunte.

-Mañana a la misma hora- decia mientras volaba como para irse

-Ok- entre a la casa.

-¿Tienes hambre?- me pregunta Milk.

-Si y mucha- respondí viendo la deliciosa comida que estaba en la mesa.

-¿Puedes avisarle a Goten para que venga a cenar?- pregunta.

-Si- subí las escaleras.

La verdad no tenia idea cual era la habitación de Goten, pero recordé que me habia dicho que estaba cerca de la mía. Abrí cada una de las puertas que veía hasta que abrí una y vi a Goten con solo una toalla en la cintura, me sonroje y cerré rápido de nuevo la puerta.

-Goten tu madre dice que ya esta la cena- le grite.

-ok bajo enseguida- me respondió.

Cenamos en silencio es decir entre yo y Goten no nos dirigíamos ni una sola palabra pero la Sra. Milk y Sr. Goku si hablaban. Al terminar de comer solo quise irme a acostar. Para mi asombro Goten dijo lo mismo, mientras caminaba a mi alcoba el me hablo.

-Acaso no sabes tocar- me dijo divertido.

-Claro que se tocar, lo que paso es que no sabia cual de todas era la tuya y ya que no encontraba la tuya solo las abría ya que me frustre porque en todas en la que tocaba nadie respondía- hable con una voz de "Lo siento".

-Jaja ok- se burlo.

-¿No me crees?- le pregunte ofendida.

-Claro que te creo- dijo con una voz que no me convencía mucho.

-Bueno- cerré la puerta de mi alcoba, escuche una risa que era de Goten.

 **Nota: Perdón por la tardanza pero aquí esta el capitulo después de la espera que les hice esperar.**

 **Bueno esto es todo ¿Qué opinan de Goten?.**


	7. Chapter 6: Me perdí

**Capitulo 6: Me perdí.**

Me acosté no podía sacar de mi cabeza lo que habia sucedido, como Goten se habia burlado de mi en forma sarcástica eso me molesto mucho. Al día siguiente me desperté muy tarde ya eran las 11: 54 AM si no fuera gracias al ruido de seguro no me hubiera despertado lave mi rostro y peine mi pelo luego para bajar corriendo ya que el señor Goku estaba entrenando sin mí.

-¡Señor Goku porque entrena sin mí!- grite furiosa.

-Es que ya quería entrenar o Milk ya no querrá- hablo él.

-¿Puedo entrenar?- pregunté.

-Si claro - hablo mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

Me prepare con lo poco que habia aprendido al menos sabia algo ¿o quizás no?, Goku vino hacia mí con la intención de golpearme yo asustada lo esquive con un milagro. Lance una bola de energía seguidas de otras mil que para el Goku no fue nada, me dio un golpe en mi estomago que hizo que cayera al suelo casi llorando de dolor ¿era humana que podía hacer?

-Si quieres terminamos el entrenamiento- hablo él.

-No- dije en un susurro mientras intentaba levantarme con la poca fuerza que tenía.

-Porque mejor no seguimos después hay te enseñare a detectar el Ki- hablo Goku.

-¿Detectar el Ki? Si- dije feliz quería tener ese poder que me imaginaba cuando veía Dragón Ball Z.

Fuimos a la casa, yo adolorida aun pero tenia que fingir que no lo estaba o creerían que soy una debilucha.

Paso las horas Trunks no venia que preocupe y pregunte a Milk si me daba el número de la Corp. Capsula, obvio ella me lo dio. Para mi mala suerte Trunks estaba en una reunión muy importante entonces ese día no habría entrenamiento para volar. En mi rostro si vio la decepción las horas parecieron siglos ya quería que acabase el día además Goku habia desaparecido y justo cuando quería entrenar. Salí y corrí hasta llegar a un lugar muy relajante estaba oculto era tan relajante escuchar a las aves cantar y el sonido que brindaba la naturaleza, sin mas me senté en el césped y como Trunks me habia enseñado coloque mis manos intentado lograr lo que me habia dicho y enseñado que pasaría eso era ¡contralar el Ki! Con pocas ganas repetí sus palabras.

Ya en empezaba a oscurecer sin darme cuenta, paso muy rápido ¡Cuando la pasamos bien hay si va corriendo el tiempo! Hable a mi misma, fui caminado estaba un poco perdida la verdad si pero seguí caminado pero, derrepente la oscuridad en el monte paos llego estaba mas que oscuro y ¡No me daba miedo la oscuridad! Eso era el lado positivo pero escuche que entre las plantas estaba aterrada aun no sabia como contralar mis poderes ¡Si es que tenia alguno!

-Buu- alguien me grito detrás de mi, grite como una loca psicópata y gire a ver que era cuando vi que era tan solo Goten ¡Espera Goten!

-¡Que te pasa! Le grite estaba furiosa.

-Jaja acaso te asuste- me dijo con tono de burla.

-…- no respondí nada.

-Jaja creo que si, mi mama se preocupo y me mando a buscarte ¿Estas bien?- dijo con un tono ¿Preocupado?

-A ti que te importa- me gire pero antes le saque la lengua.

-Jaja no te enojes solo era una broma- río.

-Una broma de muy mal gusto- aun estaba mirando hacia otro lugar estaba molesta con él.

-Mejor vámonos- nos fuimos en la casa de Milk al llegar vi la cara de preocupación de ella, al terminar la deliciosa cena fui a mi ahora habitación ya que la señora Milk me trataba como si fuese su hija. Mire la luna reí irónicamente HIJA ¿Cómo estarían mis padres y mis hermanos y la señora? Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla los extrañaba y mucho sin darme cuenta también a aquella mujer pero yo jamás lo admitiría jamás.

 **Nota:**

 **Hola a todos perdón por la tardanza me he dado cuenta que no podré actualizar esta historia cada 3 días ya que simplemente no podré y mas porque ya han empezado las vacaciones y iré de aquí para ya con lo viajes y así.**

 **Si tiene alguna duda no duden en preguntar ya que serán contestadas….Bueno gracias por leer.**


	8. Chapter 7: Por fin pude

**Capitulo 7: Por fin pude.**

Al día siguiente me habia despertado muy temprano el Sol aun no se asomaba en el horizonte, mi cabeza daba vueltas millones de pensamientos me invadían estaba con una almohada encima de mi cara haber si asi retomaba el sueño pero no, no podía mis intentos no resultaban hasta conté ovejas (XD) entonces me rendí y empecé a rememorar todo lo del anoche al pasar los minutos levante la mirada y vi en el escritorio un cuaderno con lápiz y empecé a dibujar cualquier tontería que se me ocurriese y sin darme cuenta ya habia amanecido corrí hacia la cocina pensando que la señora Milk ya se habia levantado pero no. Nadie estaba con cara de decesión abrí la puerta intentado hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a nadie. Y gracias a Dios mis intentos no fueron en vano salí de allí y me dirigí hacia el mismo lugar que me perdí el día anterior ya que ahora recordaba donde quedaba y con detalles.

Camine y camine al llegar intente volver a ver si podía llegar ha hacer lo que Trunks hizo o al menos controlar mi Ki para sorprender a Trunks ya me imaginaba su cara de sorprendido, reí sin razón y empecé a concéntrame y después de no se quizás solo minutos empecé a ver un brillo brotar de mis manos emocionada sonreí y por ese mínimo movimiento volví a cero, es decir aquel brillo desapareció volví a intentarlo y no poso nada así que decidí ir a la casa de nuevo de seguro alguien ya debe estar despierto ¿no? Al llegar vi a todos a excepción de obvio Goten en la casa desayunando.

-Hola ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto con una cara de duda Milk.

-Desperté y no vi a nadie y salí a dar un paseo- me excuse.

-Bueno ven almorcemos- dijo ella.

-Mm si me estoy muriendo de hambre- dije en forma de broma, pero la verdad si tenía mucha hambre.

Me senté y empecé a comer mucho obvio no tanto como el señor Goku, al terminar de comer Goten no estaba me pareció raro.

-¿Y Goten?- pregunte.

-Seguro aun dormido- respondió Milk.

-¿Quieres que lo vaya a despertar?- pregunte con cara maliciosa.

-Si quieres- me dijo mientras empezaba a lavar los utensilios sucios.

Fui con lo más despacio posible para hacer el más mínimo ruido, abrí la puerta de la habitación de Goten lo vi durmiendo con la frazada en cima de el es decir cubriéndolo por la totalidad fui de puntillas y al llegar en su cama me subí y salte encima de él haciéndole despertar de un susto.

-¿Eh que paso?- dijo asustado.

-Eh nada solo que te desperté- le respondí mientras daba otro brinco encima de él.

-¡Ya! No molestes- me dijo mientras se colocaba debajo de su frazada.

-No, tú mamá me dijo "Ve a despertar a Goten"- dije.

-¿Y?-dijo sarcástico.

-¡DESPIERTA!- le dije mientras salte de nuevo encima de él.

-Déjame- dijo enfadado.

-¡No!- le dije desafiente -Te despiertas por que te despiertas- le dije.

-OK, OK- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Siempre gano- dije feliz.

-Dile a mamá que bajo en 10 minutos- dijo mientras se colocaba de nuevo como para dormir.

-No, tú te despiertas porque si- le dije poniéndome en posición de cómo si volviera a saltar encima de Goten.

-OK ya bajo- dijo rendido.

Baje con una sonrisa de victoria en tan solo 3 minutos Goten bajo detrás de mi salí afuera y Goten salio detrás de mí.

-¿Y hoy iras con Trunks?- pregunto sin interés Goten.

-Pues si él me enseñara a volar- dije ilusionada imaginándome volando por los cielos como intentaba hacerlo muchas veces y jamás me funcionaba.

-Ya lo se solo pregunte si hoy vendría- dijo con un tono sarcástico ¿Qué le pasaba?

Al pasar las horas ya habia por fin Trunks vendría para que me enseñase a volar estaba emocionada ¿Quién no lo estaría? Estaba en el mundo donde muchos habían soñado ¿soñado? ¡Espera! ¿Si estaba soñando? ¡No! Eso no podía pasar. Me di un pellizco y al sentir un dolor que casi salieron lágrimas ¡Lo se soy débil! Asi supe que no era un sueño.

-Hola Trunks- lo abrase con una cara que demostraba lo feliz que estaba.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunta él.

-Si- él me llevo como la otra vez, al llegar al lugar donde me enseñaría a volar.

-¿Estas lista?- me pregunta sabia que al otro día casi llore (como Videl) cuando no salía aquella bola de energía.

-Si no te preocupes ¡Empecemos de una vez!- coloque mis manos como Trunks me había dicho no me salía ¡Mierda! ¡Tardare días! mi mente no paraba de decirme que jamás lo logaría, cuando vi una luz que empezaba a salir de mis manos me emocione si por fin lo habia logrado.

-Lo, lo lograste- dijo muy feliz Trunks.

-Si jeje- reí sin ganas- ¿Y ahora que debo hacer?- pregunte ansiosa.

-Pues ahora vas a volar- dijo en forma de presentación.

 **Nota:**

 **Bueno jeje se que el titulo no va con el capitulo y lo siento XD pero no se me ocurrió nada mas, seguro Goten esta molesto muy molesto por lo que le paso. Perdón por la tardaza y gracias a los que dejan** **Reviews por que significa mucho para mí.**

 **Les deseo lo mejor en estas fiestas "Que tengan una buena Navidad y un buen Fin de Año"**


	9. Chapter 8: Lagrimas y risas

**Capitulo 8: Lágrimas y risas.**

-¿Enserio?- pregunte emocionada por saber que ya iba a volar al fin.

-Prepárate bueno ahora debes concentrar tu ki hasta que logres elevarte- empezó a volar.

-Hem ok- repetí lo que acababa de jacer Trunks y empecé a volar pero me costaba mucho.

Asi pasó el día ya, sabía volar y al llegar la tarde volaba bien pero aun no como yo queria aunque Trunks se veía asombrado por mi progreso pero el atardecer llego muy rápido para mi mala suerte.

-Trunks debes estar muy feliz de tener a Vegeta como tu padre- le sonreí mientras el me miraba con una cara no tan feliz.

-Si soy feliz- hablo con un tono casi triste si se podría decir asi.

-¿Cómo?- hable dudosa.

-Pues tú mira mi padre es genial para todos por ser fuerte y un héroe pero no es como los padres de otros nunca se ha puesto sentimental conmigo nunca, muy pocas veces ha mostrado quererme se la pasa entrenando todos los días, he sentido el dolor de perderlo, muy pocas ha demostrado estar orgulloso de mí, me ha tratado como basura, para Bra todo es fácil con ella papá siempre es cariñoso la trata como si fuese su hija y a mi como si yo no fuese su hijo- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.

-Trunks yo no sabia lo siento- lo mire apenada y lo abrase.

-No te reocupes no pasa nada- secaba sus lagrimas- Bueno tenemos que irnos o Milk se enojara.

-Si cierto- reí.

-Ahora puedes volar por tú cuenta pero si quieres yo te puedo llevar- miro hacia el costado.

-No mejor yo iré volando sola- sonreí al notar a Trunks un poco sonrojado.

Fuimos volando hasta la casa de Milk, Trunks se habia ido a pocos kilómetros de llegar a la casa de Goku, cuando llegue vi a ¿Gohan? Aterrice y Milk pronuncio mi nombre.

-Bea por fin llegaste el es mi hijo Gohan- mientras me lo presentaba.

-Mucho gusto- me paso la mano en forma cordial.

-Igualmente- respondí.

-Abuelita él tío Goten esta diciendo que soy una niña- hablo Pan cansada de que tratasen como una bebé.

-¿Pan?- hable sorprendida ella no era uno de mis personajes favoritos para ser exactos.

-¿Quién eres?- me miro.

-Ah hola mi nombre es Bea- hable con una sonrisa amistosa.

-¿Bea?- me miro.

-Si ella es nuestra, huésped es como una hija- hablo Milk contenta.

-Ah- me miro de nuevo.

Goten salio de la habitación reidose a carcajadas y con el pelo despeinado como si se hubiera caído o algo así, se dirigió hacia nosotros y Pan lo miraba con una cara de molestia.

-¿Goten que te paso acaso te cayo un rayo?- me burle porque su pelo estaba sumamente despeinado.

-No es que Pan jaja me trato de golpear Jajaja pero en vez de eso de cayo Jajaja de las escaleras jaja- casi no se le entendía.

-¿Pan estas bien?- hablo preocupado su padre.

-Si papá pero el tío Goten se cayó de la ventana- todos lo miramos.

-Pues es que hay déjenlo- me miro- ¿Ya volviste?

-Pues no solo por eso estoy aquí cerca de ti- hable con sarcasmo.

-Loca- susurro.

-Oigan juguemos- hablo emocionada.

-Ok- hable.

-Yo olvídenlo- hablo Goten mientras se sentaba en el césped.

-Abuelita- se quejo Pan.

-Goteen- lo miro con cara amenazante.

-OK si jugare- hablo rendido.

Fuimos en la sala de la casa Goku no estaba como casi siempre.

-¿Qué jugaremos?- pregunte.

-Seguro algo aburrido- respondió Goten.

-Juguemos a los "RETOS"- nos miro con cara picara.

-¿OK?- respondí mientras miraba a Goten que acababa de escupir toda el agua que se acaba de tomar.

-Tío Goten que asqueroso eres- hablo molesta Pan.

-Yo no quiero jugar eso- se quejó.

-¡Abuelita!- grito Pan amenazante.

-Ok, Ok- respondió rápido.

-Bueno yo empiezo Bea te reto a….-hizo una pausa- te reto a.

 **Nota: Hola ¿Que les pareció? Perdón por tardarme tanto lo siento pero no he tenido tanto tiempo ¿Qué creen que dirá Pan como reto?**


	10. Chapter 9: ¿Un entrenamiento?

**Capitulo 9: ¿Un entrenamiento?**

-Bueno yo empiezo Bea te reto a….-hizo una pausa- te reto a besar a mi tío Goten – por fin hablo con tono pícaro.

-¿¡Que!?- gritamos Goten y yo al mismo tiempo por la sorpresa que nos dio.

-Lo que oyeron ¡Vamos solo es un besito!- sonrío con maldad.

-¡Como crees no!- grito no queria pero con la cara de maldad de Pan se resigno- Ok vamos.

-Ok- respondí cuando ya nos acercamos se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y justo al abrirse vi a ¿Trunks?

-Hola- entro acompañado de una de esas sonrisas típicas de él.

-¿Trunks que haces aquí?- pregunto Pan al ver a Trunks aquí ya que él casi nunca venia solo cuando tenia que hablar con Goten de alguna cosa, o cuando se escapaba de su casa.

-Pues bueno…. Es que bueno Bea se le cayo esto- saco un medio reloj o eso parecía de su bolsillo.

-Ah gracias- me acerque a agarrarlo ni lo mire y ya lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi Jean.

-Bueno Trunks estamos jugando ¿Quieres participar?- pregunto la pequeña Pan con la esperanza de que él dijera que si.

-¡No claro que no!- grito Goten mientras se le acercaba- Trunks y yo quedamos en entrenar ¿o no Trunks?- mientras le daba un golpe con el codo ya que Trunks estaba confundido.

-Jeje si- respondió por fin después de varios minutos donde su cabeza proceso todo.

-Que pena- los miro triste Pan.

-Vamos Trunks- agarro a Trunks del brazo y lo llevo hasta afuera arrastrándolo.

-Jeje que mala suerte Pan, que crees yo también tengo que entrenar Bay me tengo que ir- hablé nerviosa mientras retrocedía hacia atrás y chocaba con puerta.

-Puedo ayudarte a entrenar- respondió ella con una sonrisa de niña buena.

-No, no yo puedo sola, además ya quede con entrenar con alguien- mentí mientras salía- Ufff... Por fin salí- suspire.

-Hola- hablo Goku apareciendo derrepente con la ayuda de la telé transportación.

-Señor Goku usted me habia prometido que me iba a entrenar y aun no lo ha cumplido- hable con tono de enojo.

-Jaja se me olvido, porque me estaba muriendo de hambre y se me paso la hora- respondió mientras colocaba una mano detrás de su cabeza y yo caía hacia atrás (al estilo anime).

-Por favor señor Goku entréneme- lo mire con cara de suplica yo queria ser fuerte como ellos o tal vez mas pero queria ser lo suficientemente fuerte para valerme por mi misma y poder defenderme en mi mundo aunque ellos no supiesen la verdadera verdad, aunque tarde o temprano les dentaría que decir eso lo sabia.

-Bueno ven- respondió mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro e hizo la tele transportación y aparecía en unos pocos metros de la casa de él.

-Bueno ¿Sabes volar?- pregunto con la cara ahora ya serio.

-Si- empecé a volar mostrándole que ya sabía.

-Genial y ¿sabes sentir el Ki?- negué- OK lo primero que tienes que hacer es mantener tu mente en blanco y extender tu KI ¿Lo sabes controlar?

-Algo así- conteste mientras trataba de dejar mi mente en blanco y entender mi Ki o al menos tratando de hacerlo- Creo que lo logre- respondí después de muchos, muchos minutos después- sonreí sentía un poder muy grande que provenía de Goku o como yo lo llamaba Señor Goku para la menos parecer educada en este mundo anime.

-Genial ahora comenzara el verdadero entrenamiento – se coloco en su pose de pelea.

-Si- sonreí emocionaba.

Goku hizo una seña para que yo empezara a atacar, con gusto obedecí y también me coloque en una pose tonta para empezar, fui a atracarlo con golpes y patadas creyendo que eso ayudaría pero no Goku los esquivaba con facilidad como si yo ni siquiera estuviera atacándolo, era el turno de Goku el me inundo con Golpes que yo esquive sonreí victoriosa pero al descuidarme con una patada Goku me mando al suelo yo adolorida me levante y empecé de nuevo a volar y con el objetivo de golpearlo pero el desapareció era demasiado rápido para mi no lo podía ver pero si sentía su Ki que se movía demasiado rápido y derrepente apareció enfrente de mi lanzándome un golpe en el rostro que me hizo ir hacia atrás. No me rendí entonces volví a intentar golpearlo pero cuando me acerque para golpearlo…

-Gokuuuuuuuuuuuuu- escuchamos una voz que gritaba desde la casa.

-¡Ya voy! Perdón pero entrenaremos en otra ocasión- me miro con una cara de "lo siento" (se leer rostros XD)- ¿Te llevo o te quedas aquí?- pregunto un poco apurado porque Milk ya lo estaba llamando de nuevo.

-Me quedo gracias- respondí Goku asistió y luego desapareció con la tele transportación.

-Haber, haber ahora que- miro el lugar no hay nadie para entrenar- suspire tristemente, cuando sentí un Ki acercándose hacia mí- ¿Quién esta hay?- pregunte entupidamente como si fuera a responder.

Pero yo ya asustada ya que era un Ki un poco grande no tanto me coloque en forma como para atracarlo cuando apareciera entres los arbustos se movía y ¡Punk! Salio un jabalí corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Maldición me asustaste- suspire ya que nunca pensé que ese ki fuera de un animal- Espera el ki que sentí aun se acerca- un gran dinosaurio apareció enfrente mío- Tú de nuevo- el dinosaurio parecía que me queria comer de su boca salía baba- Esta vez tendré mi venganza- sonreí maliciosamente mientras volaba enfrente del dinosaurio que estaba intentando comerme y le di un golpe que hizo que rugiera de dolor y se marchara lo mas rápido posible.

-¿Oye para que haces eso?- escuche una voz.

-¿Quién es?- mire por todas partes además no sentía ningún ki – Aparece, muéstrate- grite poniéndome en posición de pelea.

-Jeje tranquila- aprecio un chico delante de mi- No uses tus poderes para maltratar animales- me dijo sonriente.

-No lo maltrate él trato de comerme en una ocasión y casi lo logro yo solo me vengue- respondí como si nada.

-Jajaja ok ¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto el chico moreno.

-Bea me llamo Bea- le respondí ya que ya sabia yo quien era él- ¿Y tú?- le pregunte ya habia metido demasiado la pata y quise parecer normal.

-Que bonito nombre pues el mío es…

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Hola aquí el capitulo 9 y como siempre me tardo mucho en publicar el este capitulo, pues este Fanfic se llama ATRAPADA EN DRAGÓN_** **** ** _BALL Z pues ahora lo cambiare por ATRAPADAS EN DRAGON BALL Z es poca la diferencia pero solo queria avisaros/as._**

 ** _¿Y quien creen que es el joven misterioso? Jeje haber los dejo asi con la duda espero que no me odien XD_**

 ** _…_** ** _.Me despido amigos/as sayajin y terrícolas…._**


	11. Chapter 10: Una apuesta

**Capitulo 10: La apuesta.**

-Bea me llamo Bea- le respondí ya que ya sabia yo quien era él- ¿Y tú?- le pregunte ya habia metido demasiado la pata y quise parecer normal.

-Que bonito nombre pues el mío es Uub- respondió el moreno.

-Ya lo sabia- pensé- Ah un gusto Uub ¿Qué haces por aquí?- lo mire.

-Te hago la misma pregunta- aun habia una sonrisa en su cara una de los que pocas veces se veía.

-Yo primero te lo pregunte- dije picadamente mirándolo.

-Vine a buscar al señor Goku y sentí un ki poderoso baje a investigar- por fin respondió- Y eras tú.

-¿Yo poderosa?- volví a pensar- El señor Goku esta un poco indispuesto ahora- respondí.

-¿Conoces a Goku?- dijo asombrado.

-Si estaba entrenando con él hasta que Milk lo llamo, me habia prometido entrenar y no cumplió- susurre lo ultimo.

-Jaja ok- río del mi comentario ya que lo habia escuchado.

-Si quieren podemos entrenar los dos ¿Qué dices?- dijo Uub poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Si quiero- grite hasta que…

-Uub guau ¿Que haces por aquí?- grito Goten apareciendo junto a Trunks.

-No- grite desanimada- Tenias que aparecer ¿no? Goten- dije mirándolo enfadada.

-¿Que pasa te da tanto enojo verme?- se hizo el ofendido pero lo habia pronunciado en forma de burla.

-Siempre me da enojo verte y vivir contigo no lo a cambiado- le respondí mientras le mostraba la lengua.

-¿Acaso se odian?- susurro Uub a Trunks.

-Eso parece pero como dice el refrán "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso"- después de decirlo tanto él como Uub casi se murieron de la risa.

-Cállate- gritamos yo y Goten a la misma vez.

-Jajá jajá solo era una broma- por fin después de recuperarse de la risa respondió Trunks.

-Trunks por favor no digas estupideces ni la mas fea de este universo o perdón de todos los universos se fijaría en él- lo habia dicho estaba enojada primero Goten y ahora Trunks ¿¡Y luego que!?

-Para que sepas he salido con mas de 50 chicas y en este año ya han sido ¿Haber cuanto?- se quedo como si estuviera pensando- 30 o 35 chicas- dijo victorioso.

-Jaja te sientes orgulloso Jajaja eso solo dice que eres mujeriego no que seas guapo- ahora yo casi me morí de risa.

-Trunks también ha salido con muchas- se defendió metiendo a otro.

-Trunks a salido con muchas por que es muy guapo- al decirlo vi a Trunks con un leve sonrojo- Tu al contrario seguro les pagas Jajaja para que salgan contigo- tenia que ganar esto pasara lo que pasara.

-Y contigo seguro ni aunque le pagaras no saldrían contigo- dijo enojado su cara estaba con una enorme vena en la frente.

-¿Y? ami no me importa las citas solo me importa entrenar- me defendí poniéndome en posición de combate.

-Hagamos algo si logras salir con un chico te dejo de molestar y hare lo que tú quieras y si no lo logras harás lo que yo diga- dijo con tono maligno.

-Trato hecho- nos pasamos la mano.

-Goten no me digas que si ganas la vas a obligar a salir contigo y luego darse besitos- dijo burlón Uub.

-¡Que claro que no!- grito sonrojado al igual que yo.

-Jaja Era una broma jaja- tanto Trunks como Uub volvieron a reírse.

-Trunks eres muy malo ¡Te odio!- le grite- ¡Y tú también Uub!- los mire enfadada y salí corriendo de hay.

-Bea espera no fue nuestra intención acerté sentir mal- salio corriendo detrás mío.

-Metimos la pata- giro a mirar a Goten que estaba enojado.

-Claro no sabes lo vergonzoso que fue ¿¡Lo sabes Uub!?- Goten salio volando de hay.

-Me dejaron solo, de todos modos ya me tengo que ir- voló y se dirigió hacia el templo sagrado.

EN OTRO LUGAR.

-Oye discúlpame no fue nuestra intención hacerte sentir mal- dijo Trunks al fin cuando me alcanzo.

-Ok pero si te perdono que me darías cambio- cambie mi cara enojada por una picara.

-¿Cómo?- dijo confundido.

-Dame algo a cambio- me acerque a él.

-¿Como que?- se puso mas confundido de lo que estaba.

-Que tal un beso- me acerque un poco mas a él Trunks estaba sorprendido muy, muy sorprendido- jaja te lo creíste jaja solo era una broma jaja.

-Una broma- su cara se puso una mas tranquila pero quedo un poco pensativo.

-Oye Trunks, tierra a Trunks- pasaba mi mano por su cara ya no me respondía- oye.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?- dijo por fin después de salir de sus pensamientos.

-Que estabas en tú propio mundo- reí- ¿Qué pensabas?

-¿Yo? Nada- dijo nervioso- ¿Ya sabes como le ganaras a Goten?

-No pero ya lo veré- dije mirándolo- Tratare de encontrar a alguien.

-Si quieres puedo ser yo- susurro.

-¿Enserio?- lo mire.

-Si quiero ver a Goten como esclavo- lo dijo de broma.

-Gracias Trunks- lo abrase- gracias, gracias, gracias.

-Jaja no te preocupes- me miro cómplice- Dile que se vista de mujer.

-Me liste los pensamientos-me burle.

-Me lo imagino- rió cosa que me contagio también y reí con él- Me tengo que ir ya es tarde- se levanto-Nos vemos luego- voló y lo mire hasta que lo perdí de vista.

-Bueno ahora a irme a la casa de Milk y a soportar al tarado de Goten- hable- Jaja Goten de mujer- me mordí el labio inferior ya que casi me eche a reír por lo que acababa de pensar ya hasta me lo imaginaba.

Al llegar al primero que vi para mi mala suerte fue a Goten hice como si no lo hubiera visto y pase hasta entrar a la casa y dirigirme a ahora mi habitación me recosté en la cama pensando en mi familia este mundo era chido, estupendo, todo lo que habia soñado, sabia volar, pelear, sentir ki pero extrañaba a mis hermanos y a mi papá me metí a bañar además Milk me habia comprado ropa no tan de mi gusto pero estaban bien, al salir a ayudar a Milk con los deberes de la casa baje y la vi limpiando pero al ver unos platos sucios y los lave y hice varias cosas mas que Milk me habia indicado. Luego salí afuera y allí estaba Goten sentado en el césped mirando las estrellas que parecían de apoco.

-Oye monstruo- lo llamé refriéndome obviamente a Goten.

-¿Me lo dices a mí?- me miro dudoso.

-¿Acaso vez a alguien tan horrendo como tú como para llamarlo monstruo?- mire hacia los costados.

-No- dijo con su cara de inocencia que tenia de niño.

-Entonces obvio eres tú- me burle- ¿oye que te sucede?

-Nada- miro hacia arriba.

-¿Enserio que te pasa?- lo mire preocupada él nunca estaba asi, aunque por él tiempo que habia estado allí nunca lo habia visto de ese modo.

 **NOTA:**

 **HOLA AQUÍ LES DEJO DOS CAPITÚLOS POR LA ENORME TARDANZA QUE ME TOME, POBRE DE BEA SEGURO QUE ESTUVO MUY ROJA POR LO QUE DIJERON TRUNKS Y UUB ¿Qué le estará pasando a Goten? ¿Quién ganara Bea o Goten? ¿Pasara algo entre Bea y Goten?**

 **Pobre de Goten lo llamo Monstruo y mujeriego XD**

 **Por ahora tratare de hacer dos capítulos asi para recompensar todo el tiempo que les hice esperar. Pero jamás me tardare un mes si eso pasa llamen a la policía XD**


	12. Chapter 11: Dudosa

**Capitulo 11: Dudosa.**

-Nada ya te dije- grito enojado y se levanto dirigiéndose en la casa mientras yo lo miraba confundida por su comportamiento.

-¿Qué le pasa?- me dije confundida mientras me recostaba en el césped y miraba las pocas estrellas que salían.

Quede pensando en todo lo que habia pasado nunca me habia ido al portal o al menos mirar si habia vuelto a aparecer pero ahora no ya era de noche aunque ya sabia controlar mis poderes, pero solo se habría de noche entonces me levante y salí corriendo tenia que ver si estaba el portal corrí lo mas rápido posible el camino no era tan es decir tan lindo estaba lleno de piedras y no podía correr mas rápido pero si volaba sentirían mi ki y Milk seguro ya me habia mandado a buscar y no queria ir queria ver si se encontraba el portal queria ver a mi familia, al llegar no vi nada ya estaba muy oscuro solo la luz de la luna iluminaba todo, tenia que quedarme allí dormir. Solo habia pasado unos minutos y mi estomago ya estaba gruñendo por lo hambre que estaba teniendo me empeñe a imaginar las delicias que preparaba Milk era tan mmm delicioso, se me hacia agua la boca cuando escuche unos ruidos de los arbustos.

-¿Goten eres tú?- pregunte asustada.

Nadie respondió solo vi un conejo salir de los arbustos me alivie por eso, mientras seguía mirando si el portal aparecía pero no habia ni rastro asi que me recosté para poder estar mas atenta asi que mire por todos lados tenia hambre asi que me levante y empecé a buscar algo solo encontré frutas asi que me conforme con eso, pero aun tenia hambre y frío y aunque no lo crean también miedo pero extrañaba más a mi padre y hermanos.

Mientras en la casa de los Son.

-Goten donde esta Bea- Milk entro en la habitación de Goten mirándolo recostado en la cama.

-Yo que voy a saber no soy su guarda espaldas- dijo enojado- Además ella a mi no me importa ni un poco, no tengo porque saber donde esta metida- rodó los ojos mirando hacia su madre.

-Goten no hables de ese modo- lo regaño- Además pensaba que ella y tú eran amigos.

-Pues no es asi- miro hacia la ventana mientras veía la luna.

-Bueno pero si no llega pronto iras a buscarla- advirtió Milk.

-Ah si claro- respondió sin importancia, mientras su madre cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Goten se paro y se sentó cerca de la ventana mirando hacia la luna nunca la habia visto tan brillante tan, tan hermosa pero que pensaba, sacudió su cabeza recordando lo que habia pasado y mientras en su cabeza rondaba muchas preguntas que ni el podía responder asi que volvió a la cama recostándose boca abajo y ocultando su rostro entre las almohadas no queria pensar en nada pero no podía en su cabeza estaban esas preguntas que no podían salir tampoco sabia si estaba triste, confundido, enojada o algo asi. Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

Mientras en el bosque.

Mi estomago gruñía tenia hambre y frío me parecía que ya estaba horas hay pero no aparecía nada ya queria irme pero también despertar si esto era un sueño pero el tema era ¡Que no lo era! Pero tampoco queria despertar si es que lo era asi que me quede despierta mis ojos estaban cansados tenia sueño extrañaba la tecnología estar en Facebook a mis amigos aquí no habia internet, asi mis ojos estaban apunto de cerrarse pero no tenia asi que me quede desierta toda la noche. Me dormí cuando apenas empezó a amanecer pero no se cuanto tiempo dormí solo sentí que me hablaban y abrí mis ojos era, era.

-Tru… Trunks- lo mire él tenia una sonrisa en su rostro no sabia porque pero lo tenia.

-Buenos días ¿Que haces aquí? Acaso- dijo preocupado.

-No, no me echaron solo quise pasar la noche aquí, Goten esta raro- hable recordando como se habia comportado ayer.

-¿Cómo que raro?- me miro con duda.

-Pues no es el mismo- le respondí- ¿Y tu que haces por aquí?

-Pues mi padre quiere que vayas a entrenar y de paso podemos hablar de lo que haremos para que Goten se vista de mujer- hablo de forma maligna.

-jaja si, tienes razón- reí- Pero primero vamos a la casa de Goku seguro Milk esta preocupada.

-Si tienes razón- hablo aun tenia esa sonrisa en su rostro que enamora.

Volamos yo aun tenia sueño no podía concentrarme bien pero si podía volar llegamos a la casa de los Son.

-Hola señora Milk- hable colocándome la mano detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto preocupada- ¿Estabas con Trunks?

Goten estaba cerca de la puerta y nos miraba estaba raro eso si, parecía que estaba molesto o algo asi.

-No, no pase la noche fuera Trunks me encontró dormida- respondí avergonzada.

-¿Dónde pasaste la noche?- estaba preocupada en su voz se notaba.

-Pues en el bosque seria como un campamento, dormí bien no se preocupe Señora Milk- mire hacia Goten tenia la cara de indiferencia hacia mi y Trunks.

-Bueno pero la próxima avisa- me miro molesta.

-Si señora Milk, pero voy a salir el señor Vegeta quiere que vaya a entrenar con él- aun tenia la vista hacia Goten me tenia preocupada él no era tan frío normalmente era alegre y siempre saludaba a quien venia pero ahora no- Buenos nos vamos adiós señora Milk, adiós Goten- me despedí.

-Adiós- me respondió Milk pero Goten no.

 **Nota: Hola aquí ha comenzado el Cole y no podré actualizar muy seguido ya que tengo que estudiar nos darán un examen para saber cuanto recordamos y de todas las materias, que son miles (no tanto) espero que lo hayan disfrutado, perdon se que no cumplo lo que digo.**


	13. Chapter 12: La novia de Goten

Sigue mi marcha hacia la montaña paoz cuando escuche una explosión venir de la cuidad me dirigí allí, un par de ladrones estaban allí amenazando de matar a una pequeña niña los policías estaban preocupados sin saber que hacer descendí en frente de ellos y todos me miraron.

-¿Qué haces niña, no ves que es peligroso para niñitas?- me hablo el capitán de la policía.

-Vine a ayudar y no porque sea una chica soy débil- me posicione en una posición de pelea esa que utiliza goku cuando va a atacar.

-¿Qué se supone que haces niña?- me habla uno de los maleantes.

-Acabar con ustedes- me lance y le di un golpe en la cara mientras me decía a mí misma "Yo puedo hacerlo" y hacia bolar a todos excepto a un grandulón que era demasiado fuerte, le di un golpe que no le hizo ni cosquillas pero cuando él me golpeo fui volando a chocar con un muro- Ash – me salió sangre por la boca.

-Ríndete niña si no quieres morir tan joven- habla en forma burlona.

-¡Cállate!- me levante- Le di un golpe pero no le hizo una, él me agarro del cuello y me levanto.

-Debiste escapar cuando podías niña- sonríe- Ahora solo te espera la muerte- se ríe, mientras aprieta mi cuello.

-Su… suéltame- susurre porque no podía hablar más alto me estaba quedando sin aire.

-Muere- aprieta más, la policía no hacía nada por miedo de hacerme daño al disparar.

-De todos modos va a morir, disparen- grita el capitán de la policía.

Escuche un golpe y el que me tenía agarrada del cuello cayo en el suelo inconsciente la policía se acercó yo me desmaye en ese mismo intente ya que no podía respirar. Desperté y abrí los ojos estaba en el hospital vi a la señora Milk.

-Ho...hola- hable apenas desperté.

-Bea que bueno que despiertes- sonríe.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- la miro.

-Parece que quedaste inconsciente Goten te trajo aquí- me sonríe.

-¿Goten?- mire hacia arriba- Así que él fue el que me…..- susurre.

-¿Goten que?- me mira.

-¿Él está aquí?- la miro emocionada.

-Si esta con una chica- miro rara.

-Una chica- fue como si me derrumbara por completo.

-Si- ascendió Milk.

-Hola- habla una voz conocida.

-Goten- hable emocionada y gire a verlo… pero estaba con una chica.

-Veo que estas bien- la mujer estaba agarrada del brazo del pelinegro.

-Hola- habla la peli roja- Mi nombre es Cecilia- se presentó.

-Aja- hablo sin interés Milk, ya que a ella no le gusta que su hijo salga con las "Niñas de la capital"

-Un gusto- hable yo sin ánimos.

-Mamá volveremos después- se va.

-Ósea tiene una cita ¿no?- mire decepcionada.

-Si- miro triste- No me gusta que salga con esas niñas.

-Ya no importa, tengo que irme- me levante – Estoy bien.

-¿Dónde iras?- me mira mientras me levanto.

-A dar un paseo, no puedo estar aquí – me dirigí a la ventana y salí volando, no sabía cómo hacerlo correctamente así que no me equilibraba bien en el aire.

Goten tenía una cita, pensé que el sentía algo hacia mí, me equivoqué, las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis ojos, me los limpie, no iba a llorar por nadie, además hay muchos hombres en el mundo, vi un hermoso paisaje abajo mío y baje a mirar al menos con eso al menos iba a tranquilizarme, las pájaros cantaban y eso tranquilizaba, me recosté en el césped, mirando hacia arriba, viendo las nubes e imaginar a que parecían sin darme cuenta me quede dormida. Escuche algo muy fuerte y salte del susto, pero yo ya había conseguido una cita con Trunks y ahora Goten tendría que vestirse de mujer, jejeje ya me lo imaginaba y aparte de eso debe conquistar a Trunks, él era una buena persona cariñoso, romántico, lindo era todo un sueño que lastima que lo emparejen con Pan.

-Debo irme, seguro Milk anda preocupada- me levante y empecé a volar, mientras tatareaba una canción, las nubes de lluvia cada vez se acumulaban más y más en el cielo, muy pronto empezaría a llover.

-¡Hey Bea!- me grita alguien atrás mío, volteo para ver quién es, no vi a nadie - ¡Hey! - me vuelve a gritar.

-¿Trunks?- susurre, mirando por todos lados.

-¡Claro que no!- se aparece enfrente mío.

-Pequeña Pan- alivio la mirada.

-¡Claro que soy yo!- pone las manos en la cintura.

-Jeje perdón – pongo mis manos atrás de mi cabeza.

-¿¡Te gusta Trunks!?- me mira.

-Noooo- sonrojada.

-¡Entonces te gusta mi tío Goten!- pícaramente.

-No, no, no- pongo mis manos adelante mío y las muevo junto a mi cabeza de forma negativa.

-Jaja, ¡Lo sabía!- sonríe.

-No me gusta, Pan- mira hacia arriba- Cambiando de tema ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscaba a mi tío Goten se supone que tenía que ir conmigo al parque- con mala cara.

-Pues estaba en una cita con una chica- colocando mis dedos en mí barbilla.

-Y yo que creí que tú eras la que le gustaba- confundida, me sonroje demasiado.

-Jaja claro que no, mejor vámonos- le garro de las manos ya que la lluvia empezaría pronto.

-Bea juguemos – se pone enfrente de mí.

-¿A qué?- curiosa.

-A quien llega primero a la montaña paoz- empieza a volar rápidamente.

-¡Oye!- voy tras ella, llegamos obviamente Pan me gano (maldita mocosa… (._.)

-¿¡Dónde estabas metida!?- me pregunta enojada Milk.

-Abuelita- va Pan y la abraza.

-Disculpe es que…. Me quede dormida, en un lugar- susurre.

-En la cama de Trunks- sale de la nada.

-¡Claro que no Goten!- con la cara roja de enojo.

-Admítelo Bea te gusta Trunks, lo amas- recostado contra la pared.

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!- mientras Pan y Milk nos miraban, yo me dirigí a mi habitación-¡Goten es un estúpido!- enojada golpeo con mi pie.

Escuche un sonido venir de abajo acompañado de varias voces, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Pan.

-Hola, Bea, abuelita quieres que bajes, él tío Goten trajo a una chica a casa- bajo corriendo.

-¿Trajo a alguien?- baje a mirar y era la misma chica peli roja del hospital, corrí rápidamente para volver a mi habitación, escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Bea, Milk quiere que bajes a comer- grita Goku desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Dile que no comeré- grito mientras me rodeaba de las cobijas.

-No creo que eso a Milk le guste- fue lo último que escuche de él.

Me recosté con la cabeza en la almohada, parecía que la relación de Goten y esa chica era seria, además eso anularía la apuesta, suspire. Al menos él sería feliz, oí las pisadas de alguien.

-¡Beatriz sal!- me grita Milk.

-¡No quiero!- le respondí, entro, empujando la puerta mientras me miraba y buscaba una rapa para la ocasión- Ya te dije que no quiero ir- entrelace mis brazos.

-Este momento es importante para Goten, no creo que quieras verlo triste- me tira un vestido.

-No me gusta los vestidos- agregue.

-Póntela, solo por hoy- se dirige a la puerta- Te esperamos en la sala.

Mire el vestido era rosa, la tire y me recosté en la cama "Esto es importante para Goten" eso había dicho Milk, la verdad no me gustaba verlo triste, odiaba verlo así, bueno aunque había veces que era gracioso, volví a mirar de nuevo el vestido, no me gustaba los vestidos pero hoy sería una excepción pero ni loca usaría uno rosa, mire el closet y había varios vestidos, y nada negro, solo de colores vivos y muy coloridos.

-Tendré que usar este- suspire, me cambie sin ganas, no me había puesto maquillaje porque nunca lo había usado, además yo soy simple, baje a la sala todos estaban sentados riendo y yo sin querer llamar la atención camine hasta la cocina, no quería molestarlos al menos así estaría sola, al llegar agarre una soda del refrigerador para tomármela mientras me sentaba, de repente oí que alguien se acercaba.

-¿Bea?- alguien me habla por atrás, giro para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Goten que haces aquí?- le miro curiosa.

-Pues vine a tomar algo ¿y tú que haces vestida así?- me mira de pie a cabeza.

-Milk me obligo a participar en lo que sea que pasa pero no quiero molestar así que me quede aquí- suspire, pero me sentí incomoda con la mirada de Goten encima de mí- ¡Tarado que me miras!- me tapo con mis manos.

-Nada pero te hubieras puesto vestidos así desde hace mucho porque- deja suspenso mientras me seguía mirando.

-¿Por qué….?- pregunte.

-Te ves muy sexy- me respondió pícaro.

-Púdrete- le tire lo que restaba de mi soda.

-Jajaja solo bromeo tú jamás serias sexy- mientras seguía riendo.

Me acerco a él, enojada e intento golearlo, él lo esquiva fácilmente, pero con un pie hizo que se cayera en el piso, cosa que hizo que me agarrara del brazo y yo cayera encima suyo, nos sonrojamos pero ninguno se atinaba a levantarse, sus ojos eran hermosos de cerca y la luz hacia que brillase, me abrazo de repente aún nos encontrábamos en el suelo.

-Goten suéltame alguien podría vernos- sonrojada al fin había reaccionado, él no me hizo caso-¡Goten puede vernos tú novia!

-A quién le importa- lame mis mejillas.

-Déjame tarado- susurre.

-No parece que des mucha resistencia- sonríe.

-¡Deja de jugar!- enojada trato de que me suelte, le golpeo haciendo que me suelte, me levanto y me dirijo a la sala donde estabas todos.

-Por fin llegaste- sonriente Milk me agarra del brazo- Te presento a Bea, Bea ella es Cecilia la futura esposa de Goten- eso causa el sonrojo de ella.

-Un gusto- me siento, de repente aparece Goten y se sienta a lado de ella, él la abraza y me sentí muy incómoda ante eso.

-¿Milk ya es hora de la comida?- se queja Goku.

-Es cierto, yo también tengo hambre- agrega Gohan.

-Para su suerte si- les responde Videl- Yo y la Sra. Milk preparamos una comida muy deliciosa.

-Es cierto mi mama y mi abuelita cocinan muy rico- se levanta Pan, así que todos se dirigen a la cocina para comer, la comida fue silenciosa, termine y fue afuera a mirar las estrellas, alguien llego y se sentó cerca de mí.

-Te nota algo triste ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta mientras los dos miramos las estrellas.

-Nada Gohan no te preocupes por mí- suspiro.

-Hay por favor somos como hermanos- me abraza- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea- si supiera que detesto a su hija qué clase de "Somos como hermanos" seria, lo mejor era callarme.

-Si Gohan no te preocupes- escuche que alguien me llamaba.

-¿Pan?- la mire.

-Abuelita Milk dice que alguien te llama- me pasa el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- hablo para saber de quien se trataba.

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Hola mis queridos sayajin volví después de mucho jeje, espero me hayan extrañado y no soy tan mala como para dejarlos con la duda ¿o sí? Después de cuanto volví ¿Cuántos meses? La verdad no recuerdo Jeje. ¿Quién llamo a Bea? ¿Alguna idea?_**

 ** _Me despido…. Tratare de actualizar mis capítulos en el menor tiempo posible._**

 ** _Pd: Los capítulos de los otros Fics tardaran en publicarse y es porque su flojera escritora nunca se atinó a seguirlas durante todo este tiempo :c_**


	14. Chapter 13: Una charla

**Capítulo 13: Una Charla**

 **Para aclarar Goten tiene 14, Cecilia es la novia de Goten, solo eso, Milk dijo esposa porque bueno, ya la conocen, Pan tiene 4 años de edad, por ahora los niños son muy desarrollados y todo eso. Un saludo a Carmen la primera que dejo su opinión en el capítulo 13, y para responder a su pregunta en este fics no hay preferencias así que pasaran muchas cosas relacionadas con los dos personajes más guapos de la serie.**

 **Advertencia: Si amas a Trunks y no deseas compartirlo es mejor que no leas este capítulo.**

-¿Hola?- hablo para saber de quien se trataba.

-Hola Bea, que suerte que contestas, pensé que ya andabas dormida- se escucha una voz totalmente feliz, mientras Pan entra en la casa junto a Gohan, yo voy caminando mientras hablo.

-Pues hoy andan celebrando una cosa aquí y pues no me duermo tan temprano Trunks, apenas son como las ocho de la noche- un poco enojada.

-Hay por favor ¿Por cierto ya le dijiste a Goten que perdió la apuesta?- quede en silencio- ¿Bea? ¿Bea estas ahí?- repite mi nombre.

-Ehh no, no es que él ya tiene novia y así- suspire –Trunks.

-¿Si?- me responde casi unos segundos después de terminar.

-No nada- respondo.

-Me gustaría hablar por el beso de la otra vez yo…..- lo interrumpo.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora- suspiro- Ágamos como si no hubiese pasado ¿sí?

-Está bien, si eso quieres- suena un poco triste.

-Si eso quiero, por cierto Trunks- mirando que nadie estaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- responde, se podría notar su tono de preocupación.

-Me siento sola ¿podrías venir?- susurro- Pero si no puedes, no vengas.

-¡Pues espera!- cuelga la llamada.

-¿Trunks? ¿¡Trunks!?- lo llamo- ¡Rayos corto!- suspiro y me recuesto en el césped- ¿A qué será que se refería?

Me recuesto allí, podía estar como quisiera ya que tenía un short abajo, mirando el cielo, no andaba con ánimos, solo escuchaba los gritos de adentro y las voces que no se entendían en la totalidad aunque si los gritos que Milk le dedicaba a Goku por alguna cosa, las estrellas inundaban el cielo y lo iluminaba, era tan bello, además si unías los puntos formaban cosas, como cabello, aboles, comida, flores y ¿Trunks? Me frote los ojos para volver a mirarlo y no era nada así que estire mis brazos y los coloque tras mi cabeza, la verdad el canto de los grillos era demasiado tranquilizador, daban ganas de dormir, poco a poco cerraba los ojos.

-¡Hola!- aparece Trunks adelante mío, dándome un gran susto que hace que mi corazón saltase hasta las nubes.

-¿¡Trunks!? ¡Me asustaste idiota!- le grito mientras me pongo de pie.

-Es que te veías tan bonita dormida- sonríe.

-No me estaba durmiendo, solo que la naturaleza es algo relajante- me vuelvo a recostar.

-Te ves hermosa, ese vestido te queda muy bien- sonríe.

-No lo creo, detesto los vestidos, pero la Sra. Milk solo me compro vestidos- con mala cara.

-Bea- susurra.

-¿Si?- lo miro.

-¿Me contarías más de tú mundo?- imita lo que acababa de hacer.

-Pues ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?- miro las estrellas.

-De cómo es tú familia – me mira.

-Pues como cualquier otra "normal" mi padre es profesor, mi madre ama de casa, un día mientras estaba mi madre amantando a mi hermanita menor, mi hermano llego pues tenía hambre, ella le dijo que había dulce de calabaza en la heladera pero él quería banana (no mal piensen) así que se fue al depósito donde se lavaba la ropa y estaba la motocicleta de mi padre, él había venido borracho el día anterior (mi padre) él fue y por accidente hecho la moto, yo me fui a la clase o aula de mi padre, ya que vivíamos en la escuela, luego oí una explosión, fui corriendo con mi padre y vi que mi madre salía corriendo de allí, dirigiéndose al baño (ducha) y las llamas estaban allí, las personas trataban de apagar el fuego, yo seguí a mi madre, lloraba esperando que estuviese bien, luego llego la ambulancia- una lagrima cayo en mi mejilla- Tía llego y nos llevó a la casa de mi abuela, está cerca de allí, yo lloraba, mi hermano solo tenía 12 años, él había sacado a mi hermanita de allí porque era una bebé. Al día siguiente ella nos llamó, nos dijo que pronto llegaría a casa, que ya estaba bien, pero bueno si vino pero muerta- llore, mientras Trunks me sentaba y luego hice lo mismo y me abrazo, llore.

-¿Qué edad tenías?- me pregunta mientras yo seguía llorando.

-Ocho años- entre sollozos- Ahora mi padre se volvió a casar, trajo a una mujer a casa, la odio- susurre.

-Tú padre merece volver a ser feliz- susurra a mi oído.

-Lose por eso también me odio a mí misma- me aparto y miro sus ojos.

-No había notado que tenías unos bellos ojos y son más bellos con la luz de la luna- en ese instante mis mejillas tomaron un color rojo.

-Tú también tienes lindos ojos- mire los suyos- Ese color azul combinado con el color de tú pelo lo hace ver muy sexy- comente mientras me reía y él también.

-Me gustaría sacarte ese dolor- se acerca a mí- Quiero que sonrías- me acerque yo también, nuestros labios estaban a punto de unirse, podía oí la respiración del otro, pero los ojos de Trunks eran aún más hermosos de cerca y sus labios, quien no querría mordérselos, si más acorte la distancia, porque no creo que Trunks lo hiciera, aunque también podría pasar, justo cuando uní mis labios al de él sentí como millones de sabores estuviesen en mi boca, sus labios eran suaves, él me besaba yo bueno no sabía cómo hacerlo, era el segundo beso que me había dado y pero en ese era más especial, los dos nos estábamos besando porque si queríamos hacerlo, no por un accidente ni por obligación. Nos separamos por falta de aire, bueno yo lo hice, lo mire sonrojada, el coloco su mano en mi mentón y acerco mis labios a los suyos para tener otro encuentro, otra unión de nuestros labios, de sus dulces labios, con los agrios míos (XD).

-Eh, eh- se hoyo una voz detrás de nosotros, dejamos de besarnos en ese momento, totalmente sonrojados y miramos hacia atrás para ver quién era el dueño de la voz.

-¿¡Que se supone que están haciendo!?- con una cara enojada nos mira, se sentía como si estuviésemos a punto de morir.

-Pues- trata de responder Trunks.

-¡Traigo a mi novia para que la conozcan y tú que haces Bea, te vas y te besas con mi mejor amigo en el día más importante de mi vida!- me sentía culpable ¿pero de qué?

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Bea y yo podemos hacer lo que queramos, ella es una mujer libre y puede hacer lo que quiera y como dijiste trajiste a tú novia ¿no deberías estar con ella?- mira hacia la casa.

-…- sin saber que decir pero rojo del enojo- ¡Te odio Bea!- se larga.

-¿Por qué esa cara?- me mira.

-No puedo evitar sentirme culpable- miro hacia la casa.

-¿Pero de qué? No hicimos nada malo- me abraza.

-Es que hoy es un día especial para Goten, seguro él quería, que lo viera como es feliz con su novia y yo aquí tirándole a la cara que no me interesa su felicidad- una lágrima cae en mi mejilla.

-No digas eso- limpia la gota de mi mejilla con su pulgar- Si él es feliz, está bien, si no lo es pues igual, nosotros no manejamos eso- me besa la frente- No me gusta verte triste- se acerca a mí de nuevo como para darme otro beso.

-Trunks no- giro mi cabeza.

-Está bien, si no quieres yo no te obligare- me recuesto de nuevo en él césped al igual que él.

-¿Y Mai?- lo miro.

-Ella, pues volvió no se fue y ya no volvió – lo dijo así de fácil-

-¿No la extrañas?- lo miro.

-¿Para qué? Si ella seguro a mí no- suspira- ¿Y tienes a alguien especial en tú vida? Es decir ¿Ya has tenido novio?

-Pues bueno, uno si, de México, yo era una editora de una página llamada Son Pan hay lo conocí, él tenía novia, poco a poco fuimos hablando y un día me dijo que dejo a su novia, pasando los días se me declaro, yo no sentía lo mismo así que no le dije nada, le dije que sería mejor ser amigos, paso un tiempo le dije que también sentía lo mismo, nos volvimos novios, llegaron las vacaciones fui a la casa de mi abuela, sin decirle, ya que no habíamos podido hablar el día anterior, con mucha emoción espere una larga semana y volví a casa, me conecte y él no me había escrito nada, triste mire y mostro que su última conexión fue hace una hora, le hable y sin importancia me respondió y así, luego me dejo- suspire- En resumen mi primer noviazgo fue una mierda.

-El tipo era un imbécil- aprieta sus puños.

-La verdad ya ni me importa, pasado pisado- mire las estrellas- Aunque si me arrepiento de algunas cosas que hice.

-¿Cómo qué?- me responde curioso.

-Todas mis relaciones han sido cibernéticas, un día conocí a un chico que según él era mayor que yo, fuimos novios luego me dijo que era menor, por unos meses, la verdad no me importo, era muy frio y me trataba como una amiga más, bueno yo me sentía así, aunque me decía que yo le daba miedo por mis celos y así un día mientras estaba con él, lo engañe estando con otro chico, luego los dos se dieron cuenta y me dejaron, aunque la verdad si llegue a sentir algo por él por eso me doy asco por engañarlo, aunque yo no soy nada, doy asco, según yo soy un zombi, una persona muerta, muerta en vida- cierro mis ojos.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Cualquiera se equivoca!- me grita.

-Quisiera creer lo mismo- triste -Sabes Trunks ya quiero dormir, mejor ve a tú casa, así tus padres no se preocupan- me levanto.

-Está bien- también se levanta y luego me abraza- Cuídate, sueña bonito, aunque con lo bonita que eres dudo que sueñes feos- me tira un piropo, mientras se aleja.

-Si gracias- sin importancia.

-¿Por qué tan fría Bea?- con mala cara.

-Perdón Trunks, me pongo así cuando ya quiero dormir- lo abrazo- ¿Me dejas darte un regalo Trunks?- lo miro a los ojos.

-Si- sonriente.

-Cierra los ojos- él obedece- No espíes- el estiro los labios, cosa que me causo risa- No lo abras hasta que te diga ya ¿ok?

-Ok- me acerco a él y lo abrazo, miro su cuello, y acerco mis labios a él y lo muerdo- Ash- se queja, luego me aparto.

-Ya puedes abrirlos- aviso- Un recuerdo mío para ti- le sonrió.

-Yo también quiero darte un recuerdo- se acerca y me roba un beso- Adiós linda- se va volando dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

No quería molestarlos así que me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi habitación, camine mientras pequeñas brisas de viento hacían volar mi cabello, y movían las hojas de los árboles, la verdad se sentía muy refrescante, recordé que deje la ventana abierta así que lo mejor sería entra por allí, así evitaría encuentros no deseados en la casa, la verdad me había vuelvo sin querer, parte de la familia, lo sentía, mire la ventana y entre, me recosté, me saque los zapatos, bueno los tire a un lado de la cama, me saque el vestido, para luego dirigirme a la cama (con una camisa, porque short ya tenia), me acomode y mire hacia la ventana (duermo de costado) toque mis labios, mientras sonreía, este día sí que había sido raro.

 **Nota:**

 **Hola, para complacer a Carmen aquí un capitulo y bueno publicado rápido, tratare de que los capis cada día sean más y más largos.**

 **Algunas de las dudas que quizás tienen: ¿Por qué Goten esta así? (algunos seguro ya tienen ideas) ¿Por qué Trunks beso a Bea? (seguro ya tienen respuesta) ¿Por qué mierda Bea rechazo un beso de Trunks!? (Algo que seguro nadie haría) ¿Qué les parece la vida de nuestra protagonista? ¿Odian a Bea? ¿Les cae Bien?**


	15. Chapter 14: De Niñera

**Capítulo 14: De niñera.**

Desperté al oír ruidos y obviamente el olor del desayuno, olía delicioso, fui al baño me lave el rostros, los dientes, cepille mi pelo y baje volando hacia la cocina, mire y Goten ya estaba en la mesa, pero Goku no.

-¿Y el señor Goku?- pregunto esperando que alguien me respondiera.

-Fue a entrenar con Bills – respondió Goten.

-Mamá- se me salió por accidente- Es decir Sra. Milk, disculpe- apenada.

-Si quieres llámame mamá, siempre quise tener una niña- me sonríe.

-Mamá- con mala cara.

-Si mamá- la verdad sonaba raro, me senté en la mesa sin mirar a Goten, no quería y tampoco lo haría.

-Ayer estuviste muy acaramelada con Trunks- con un tono molesto.

-¡Cállate!- le tiro un pedazo de Pan (un pedazo de la pequeña Pan XD okno) que estaba en la mesa.

-¿Trunks y tú son novios?- me mira mi "mamá".

-No- sonrojada.

-Si claro solo por eso ayer se estaban besando- agrega, Milk me mira esperando respuesta.

-Ok si lo bese, me beso, nos besamos ¿ok?- me levanto de la mesa.

-¿Dónde vas? El desayuno ya a va a estar listo- agarra unos platos, al oír la palabra "DE-SA-YU-NO" me senté como un rayo.

-¿Hoy iras junto a Cecilia?- pregunta Milk.

-Si- sin interés, Milk sirve el desayuno, yo ya andaba babeando.

-Gracias por el desayuno, ma- me lo empiezo a comer, al igual que Goten, pero no tan rápido claro. Al terminar me dirijo a lavarme los dientes y luego me escapo por la ventana.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- oigo la voz de Goten.

-A dar un paseo- ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo.

-Si seguro junto a Trunks- comenta.

-No, pero si fuese ¡No te incumbe! ¿No tienes que ir junto a tú novia? Adiós- me voy volando de allí, lo menos que quería era discutir con Goten.

Volé sin rumbo al verdad eso siempre hacia, luego tendría que volver a ayudar a la Sra. Milk en los deberes de la casa, pero tampoco quería encontrarme con Trunks, el paisaje era hermoso, colorido, muy verde, los pájaros contaban, yo di una vuelta, no era tan rápida la verdad, me sentía libre pero en ese ínstate recordé que ya había cumplido 14 años sin darme cuenta, ahora tenía la misma edad que Goten, ahora Trunks era mayor por un año, me sentía grande aunque sí lo era, ya que estaba volando y el viento en mi cara se sentía tan bien, pero ya debía volver, así que me dirigí a "casa", cuando llegue estaba Pan, Gohan y Videl y la Sra. Milk muy bien vestida, bueno todos.

-¿A dónde van?- los miro apenas aterrizo.

-Mamá ya te dije que debo ir a mi cita con Cecilia no puedo cuidar a Pan- se queja Goten.

-Pues a una reunión acerca de esta propiedad- responde mi pregunta Gohan.

-¡Te quedas dije, soy tú madre!- enojada.

-Sra. Milk, digo mamá yo puede cuidar de Pan-interrumpo.

-¿Mamá?- me mira Gohan.

-¿Enserio?- me mira Milk.

-Si, además no tengo nada que hacer- me acerco a Pan.

-Está bien, debemos irnos- agarra su bolso.

-Hija pórtate bien- se inclina a la altura de Pan.

-Si papá- ella sonríe, se abrazan.

-¿Por qué te dice mamá?- pregunta Videl.

-Pues- salen de la habitación.

-Seguro llamaras a Trunks para que venga a acompañarte- imitando una voz.

-¡Claro que no!- enojada, Pan nos miraba con un rostro de duda.

-¿Por qué de repente me odias Goten?- dudosa y triste, suena el teléfono perteneciente a Goten.

-Si amor ya voy en camino- sale de la habitación.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer pequeña Pan?- la miro.

-Vamos a jugar- sonríe.

-¿Qué quieres jugar?- le sonrió- ¿A las escondidas?- ella asiste- Esta bien, ve a esconderte, pero afuera no, solo aquí, ella va a esconderse y yo me volteo para no verla y empiezo a contra- 1, 2, 3- segundos después- 28, 29 y 30, lista o no voy a buscarte.

Voy mirando en la cocina, busque cualquier lugar donde una niña podría esconderse, en la cocina, la sala, los dormitorios y así, no la encontraba, preocupada ya porque ya pasaron casi una hora, me di cuenta de que ella podía volar, así que tuve que pensar como una niña caprichosa de cuatro años, después de un largo rato buscándola, rendida fui al agarrar una soda, y al dirigirme a la nevera vi a algo moverse entre las cortinas, dentro de un cartón.

-¡Te atrape!- grite y ella grito.

-Te tardaste mucho- salió de allí.

-Es que eres muy buena escondiéndote- sonreí.

-Ahora te toca a ti- se pone de espaldas- Voy a contar 1, 2, 3- tenía poco tiempo y tantos lugares, pero no tenía animosa sí que fui tras la cama de Milk y Goku y me quede hay, escuche los pasos de Pan venir y alejarse de donde yo me encontraba, sin querer estornude y ella noto donde estaba y me encontró- ¡Te encontré!

-Si jeje eres muy buena- sonreía con una gota en la cabeza, oí el teléfono sonar, fui como para contestar y decía que provenía de Trunks, corte la llamada, y mire a Pan- Te alcanzare- ella empezó a correr y yo tras ella, por toda la casa, cuando por fin la agarre la llene de cosquillas, así jugábamos con mi hermana menor, ella no paraba de reír, así que la deje o se haría pipi.

\- ¿Te gustaría ver la televisión?- la mire para así hacer otra cosa.

-Sí, quiero ver Pepa- me quede asustada.

-Está bien, como quieras- prendí el televisor, ella lo cambio al canal que quería mientras yo iba a buscar algo de comer, encontré helado, así que agarre unas cucharas y fui a comerlas con Pan claro- ¿Te gustaría comer helado?- hablo apenas me siento en el sofá.

-¡Si!- grita mientras se lanza por una de las cucharas y no lo comidos las dos, minutos después la terminamos de comer, seguimos viendo la televisión, Pan se recostó encima de mis piernas mientras veía la tele, yo ya tenía sueño, sin darme cuenta Pan se había quedado dormida, sonreí y yo también me dormí (vaya niñera).

Desperté y Pan seguía dormida, la mire, la verdad era muy bonita, la alce entre brazos para así ponerla en una mejor posición para que durmiera, pero al alzarla ella despertó, eso no era lo que quería que pasara pero ya que.

-Hola pequeña Pan ¿ya despertaste?- le sonrió mientras ella se frota los ojos.

-Si- suena su estómago.

-¿Tienes hambre?- la miro.

-Si- la cargo.

-Vamos a cocinar algo ¿sí?- ella asiste, me dirijo a la cocina- Vamos a preparar reviro ¿si?

-¿Qué es reviro?- me mira confundida.

-Pues algo de dónde vengo- empiezo a buscar los condimentos y los coloco en la mesa.

-¿Puedo ayudar?- me mira.

-Si ¿me puedes traer leche?- ella se va al refrigerador, me lo da.

Empiezo a batir los huevos y ponerle la harina, Pan se encontraba en la mesa y hecha por accidente la harina en el suelo y me llena de harina los zapatos, ella me mira con la cara diciéndome perdón, pongo una cara enojada agarro un poco de harina y le lleno la cara mientras me rio, ella también lo hace nos tiramos harina mientras nos reíamos, luego preparamos todo lo necesario y empezamos a merendar pero con cocido.

-Esta rica- se la come.

-Gracias, pero si la cargas en la cuchara y la metes chiquitito también sabe rico- le agarro de mano.

-Si tienes razón- terminamos de comerlo.

-Ahora debo limpiar este desastre, la miro.

-Yo ayudo- se para en la silla.

-Emm está bien- agarramos un balde de agua con esponja y limpiamos, mientras cantábamos una canción y nos llenábamos de agua, bueno solo un poco.

-Ya está todo listo- miro a Pan- Ahora tú necesitas un baño- ella empieza a correr.

-Ven aquí pequeña traviesa- la persigo, cuando por fin la alcanzo, la llevo en la ducha.

-¿Sabes cómo ducharte sola?- ella asiste, la dejo mientras se ducha y voy en la sala, creo que hay vi una bolsa con rapa de Pan, y bueno si tenía razón, lleve una toalla y la traje, la vestí, lave su ropa y ella todo limpia empezó a ver la televisión, ahora me tocaba a mi asearme, bueno ayer no lo hice, al salir solo tenía una toalla en mí, para luego dirigirme a mi habitación, pero oí unas voces, me dirigí allí corriendo con el temor de que Pan estuviese en peligro, pero alguien me agarro de la cintura, bueno por atrás y era Goten.

-¡Hola!- me grita, me aparto.

-¡No me toques!- me voy corriendo a mi habitación y me visto, voy hasta la sala donde se encontraba Pan y Goten, sabia eso porque oía sus voces.

-Hola- me mira Pan.

-Hola- respondo mientras me acerco a ella.

-Te veías mas bien con lo otro- me dice coqueteando.

-¡Cállate!- enojada por el comentario.

-Trunks estaba llamando quiere hablar contigo- sin interés.

-No importa- me siento y miro la televisión.

-¿Están enojados?- me mira.

-No, solo que, bueno no importa- Pan miraba muy concentrada la tv.

-Perdón por mi comportamiento de los días pasados- me sonríe.

-No te preocupes – correspondo la sonrisa, se escucha el timbre de la puerta, Pan va corriendo.

-¡Papá, mamá, abuelita!- se va y abre.

-Hola- sonríe su padre -Espero no te haya causado muchos problemas- alza a su hija.

-No lo hizo- respondo sonriendo, salí afuera lo más rápido posible, no me gustaba estar en lugares con mucha gente, me senté en el césped y luego oí que alguien venia.

-Hola- pone sus manos tapando mis ojos.

-Goten- sonrió.

-Jajaja – sonríe y también se sienta -¿Qué tanto miras?

-Lo bonito que se ve el atardecer – sonrió.

-Bea- susurra.

-¿Si?- lo miro.

-Tus ojos brillan, eso hace que te veas muy hermosa- me acaricia la mejilla.

-Gracias- sonrojada, acaricia mis labios.

-Yo… es decir- tartamudea- La razón por la cual reaccione así es porque…. bueno yo- tartamudeaba nervioso.

-¿Si?- miro sus ojos.

-Yo…. Yo…. Yo- alguien lo interrumpe.

-¿Bea porque ya no quieres hablar conmigo?- aparece delante nuestro Trunks.

-Lo que faltaba- susurra Goten- Me voy- con mala cara.

-Goten- lo miro.

-Bea ¿me odias?- triste.

-No Trunks ¿Por qué piensas eso?- lo miro.

-Me evitas- me levanta con sus manos- Si te molesto el beso de ayer perdón, es que pensé que no lo hacía ya que me correspondiste, soy un idiota.

-Trunks no me molesta, es que hoy tuve un día muy ocupado solo eso- le sonrío.

-¿Segura?- me mira dudoso.

-Si, confía en mí- la verdad es que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que ocurría, me sentía atrapada, confundida.

\- Si está bien- trata de besarme pero yo giro el rostro –Perdón- se pega la cabeza con la mano – Soy un idiota.

-No lo eres- lo abrazo.

 **Nota:**

 **Dos capítulos de regalo, espero les guste, sinceramente no sé si les vaya a gustar cómo va la historia.** **Si comentan los saludo en el próximo capi, si tiene preguntas déjenlas para así las pueda responder.**

 **Gracias, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo mis queridos/as sayajin.**


	16. Chapter 15: La revelación

**Capítulo 15: La revelación.**

 **Advertencia: Este capítulo no está acto para las que aman a Goten o no quieren compartirlo.**

-Debo irme- se separa de mi abrazo.

-¿Tan rápido? Apenas llegaste- un poco triste.

-Si es que mi papá quiere que entrene con él- mira hacia arriba- Nos vemos mañana- se va volando.

-Ahora sé cómo se siente que sean frio con uno- entre a la casa, todos estaban hablando.

Entro sin mirarlos la verdad no quería molestar, no se encontraba Goten entre ellos, no entiendo porque se pone así cada vez que Trunks y yo estamos hablando, ¿celos? No creo él ya tiene novia sería raro, pase por la habitación de Goten y oí que estaba agitado ¿se estará tocando? (ya saben a qué me refiero, sé que su mente es sucia) la verdad la curiosidad fue mayor y abrí de golpe la puerta y lo que vi fue, fue, fue que Goten estaba haciendo lagartijas (del ejercicio físico), lo miro súper sonrojada.

-¿Qué haces?- me mira con un ceño fruncido.

-No, nada, perdón- me volteo como para salir, pero él me abraza de la cintura.

-No te vayas- susurra a mi oído- No me dejes solo- me abraza más fuerte- No te alejes de mí.

-¿Estas bien?- manteniendo la mirada en la puerta y con la voz nerviosa por la situación en el cual me encontraba.

-No, ya no puedo Bea- susurra- Ya no puedo aguantar esto.

-¿De qué hablas?- confundida.

-Ya no voy a dejar que nos separen- una lagrima cae de su mejilla a mi hombro- Bea yo…. Yo- entre llanto.

-¡Bea, abuelita Milk te llama!- grita Pan buscándome.

-¡No!- me agarra del brazo y me carga, yo sonrojada por lo que ocurría me paralice, y sale por la ventana y empieza a volar.

-Go…Goten ¿Dónde me llevas?- sonrojada miro sus ojos.

-En el lugar donde nos conocimos- sigue volando.

-No entiendo- confundida.

-Pronto lo harás- susurra- Pronto sabrás todo.

Seguía volando mientras miraba su rostro, era raro, él jamás se comportaba así, no tan misterioso, mire sus ojos, estaban llenos de luz ¿pero porque hacia esto? Con que intención, ir donde nos conocimos ¿Para qué? Mire y veía hermosa la luna, estaba completa y las estrellas la hacían lucir aún más hermosa, era hermoso, Goten no decía nada, permanecía callado, un poco triste, me acurruque en su pecho, hacia un poco de frio afuera, por fin había señales de que iba a aterrizar y si lo hizo luego me bajo y nos miramos un largo rato, un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar, solo se oía a los grillos cantar.

-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Y qué cosa me dirás?- pregunte para romper el hielo.

-¡Vete!- me grita mientras llora.

-¿Goten que pasa?- me acerco a él preocupada.

-¿¡Acaso no oyes? ¡Vete!- me grita mientras cae al suelo.

-¡No te entiendo sabes!- le grito yo tambien- ¡Eres tan bipolar! ¿Para que me trajiste aquí? Solo para que luego me grites que me vaya- empiezo a llorar- ¡Duele que me trates tan mal, y para complacerte me voy!- me voleto y empizo a caminar, solo queria salir de alli, lo mejor seria irme de la casa de la Sra. Milk, no podia mas vivir en el mismo lugar que Goten.

-No- susurro él, no le hice caso y segui caminando- ¡No!- me grito, yo segui sin hacerle caso y justo cuando iba a volar alguien me volvio a abrazar por detrás- ¡No!- volvio a repetir.

-¿No que?- susurro mientras seguia en la altura donde estaba.

-No me dejes- susurra, entre lagrimas.

-¡No te entiendo Goten!- le grito

-¡No debes entender nada!- sonrie, no lo vi pero lo senti.

-¡Te odio!- le grito y trato de safarme de su agarre.

-¡Lose!- me agarra mas fuerte, pero luego logro safarme y lo miro de frente pero el se cae al suelo (estaba parado en la tierra, solo se arrodillo) –Tú no sabes ¡No sabes nada!- grita.

-¿¡Como sesupone que lo voy a saber si tú no me lo dices!?- bajo a la tierra.

-¡Te amo! ¿¡ok!? Ya lo dije- grita- Todo, todo lo que ha pasado es porque te amo- susurra.

-No comprendo- susurro.

-¿¡Porque deberias!? Tú amas a Trunks- las lagrimas no paraban de salir.

-Goten…..- susurro mirandolo sin saber que decir.

-No sabes como se siente ver que la chica a quien amas y tú mejor amigo se besen, eres alguien que ha hecho algo que nadie ha logrado hacer ¡Enamorme! Todas me han llegado al punto de gustarme pero hasta hay, cuando por fin me enamoro, esa chica me escupe en la cara que ama a mi mejor amigo ¿Cómo? ¡Besandolo en mi propia casa!- las lagrimas de sus ojos no paraban de salir, yo aun seguia sin saber que decir, la verdad esto era muy complicado jamas vi a Goten haci, tampoco en la serie- Me hice novio de Cecilia porque pense que te darian celos, como los que me daban a mi cada vez que ibas junto a Trunks, cada vez que él venia o te llamaba- golpea la tierra- ¡Yo ya no aguantaba esto en mi! ¡Ya no aguantaba mis impulsos, las ganas de besarte, de tenerte cerca, de querer lo que no tengo y Trunks si, perdoname yo se que no te puedo obligar a nada, pero tengo miedo, miedo a que esto te aleje de mi ¿acaso yo queria enamorme de ti? ¡No!-yo tambien lloraba porque no me gustaba verlo así.

-Goten yo….- las palabras simplemente no salian.

-Yo se que amas a Trunks y aun sabiendo eso te amo, no te preocupes por mi, yo ya se – me arrodillo para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Goten- susurro y él me mira- Yo no soy novia de Trunks, lo de la otra vez fue algo que solo paso, no se si siento algo por él pero lo que si se es que me duele aquí- apunto a mi corazon- Aquí mismo- agarro su mano y lo coloco en mi pecho- Cada vez que te veo asi, triste- lo abrazo, sinceramente no sabia que hacer tampoco queria ser una cualquiera que anda jugando con los sentimientos de alguien.

-Te amo- escucho que me susurra Goten, mientras corresponde a mi abrazo- Se mia, se mi novia.

-Pero tú ya tienes novia- aun con el abrazo.

-La termine hoy porque ya me habia decidido decirte lo que siento, ya no podia ocultarlo- se aleja un poco para luego mirarme a los ojos- Tú dijste que no eras la novia de Trunks, Te amo, se mi novia, se mia, se mi mujer, mía, mía.

-¿No crees que estamos muy pequeños para hablar de cosas asi?- sonrojada.

-No importa, para él amor no hay edad- se hacerca a mi- Se mia- me besa, no era lo mismo que cuando besaba a Trunks, era distinto, era unico, eran muy dulces- Se mi novia- me dijo entre besos- No soporto compartirte, no soporto la idea de que te miren, te haben- trato de salir del beso, pero Goten me volvia a besar cada vez que trataba de alejarme.

-Goten no se- susurro, por fin me deja salir del beso.

-Si no quieres no me lo respondas ahora- me sonrie- Puedes pensarlo, prometo hacerte muy feliz, te amo- se me hacerca de nuevo como para comenzar otro beso.

-Te amo, suena gracioso- me rio.

-¿Por qué?- me mira confundido.

-La ultima vez que lo dije fue cuando mi ex novio me termino por que descubrio que le fui infiel- me rio.

-Eso no me importa, eso es pasado, yo se que tú jamas me engañarias- me besa, yo correspondo al beso.

-Goten sera mejor irnos ¿no crees? Ya es muy tarde seguro- miro arriba despues de que el beso termino.

-Si mi amor tienes razon- que me llamara asi me sonrojo demasiado, me volvio a cargar sin que yo se lo permitiera y emprendio el vuelo.

-Bajame, yo se volar!- me queje.

-Pero a mi me gusta cargarte- me sonrie- Sabes no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.

-¿A que te refieres?- lo miro confundida.

-Cuando solo tenias una toalla puesta, te veias muy sexy y no puedo sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza, hasta me he llagado a imaginar mientras te bañas, tú piel desnuda- le callo con un beso.

-¡Cierra la boca!- miro de costado.

-Callame asi mas seguido- me roba un beso, yo quede en silencio- Me diras pervertido pero te soñe desnuda y que haciamos el amor- me sonroje al punto de tener la cara roja de vergüenza.

-¡Bajame!- le pateo y lo golpeo con mi mano.

-¡Era broma!- me dice como para calmarme- La primera parte- susurra tan bajo que no lo hoyo.

-Cuando seamos novios lo gritare a todo el mundo- mira las estrellas ilucionado, yo simplemente no dije nada, por fin llegamos y entramos a la casa por la puerta.

-¿Dónde se encontraban a estas horas de la noche?- me mira Milk enojada.

-Fui a mostrarle a Bea un lugar, pero creo que nos tardamos demasiado- coloco sus brazos tras su cabeza.

-¿Es cierto?- me miro.

-Si- respondo, Gohan ya se habia ido ya que todo estaba silencioso.

-¿Ya quieren cenar?- nos mira.

-Si- respondemos los dos, nos vamos en la cocina, la Sra. Milk nos sirve la comida.

-¿Puedo comerla en mi habitacion porfavor? – mire a Milk y ella asistio.

-¿Y yo mamá?- pregunto Goten, y ella movio de forma negativa su cabeza, la verdad me rei ante eso y lleve mi cena a mi habitacion y me sente en la ventana mientras comia y miraba la luna.

¿Y ahora que deberia hacer? Goten sonaba totalmente sincero en sus palabras, pero no que tal si Trunks tambien sentia algo por mi y yo luego le rompo el corazon cuandos e entere de que ando con Goten, pero si no acepto le rompere a Goten el corazon y tampoco queria eso ¡Era una decisión dicifil! ¿Por qué? No podia desaparecer asi ¿o si? Pero estaria escapando del problema y eso me haria una cobarde, mi plato ya estaba vacio, pero ¿Cómo podria regresar a mi mundo? Seguro a mis padres les hago mucha falta, pero eso era lo de menos, seguro ellos ni han notado mi desaparicion, me dirigui a la cocina y lave mis platos, solo estaba Goten.

-¿Y la Sra. Milk?- le pregunto, él veia la tv.

-Ya se fue a dormir- contesto, yo tambien deberia, asi que despues de lavarme los dientes fui a recostarme como siempre de espaldas mirando hacia la ventana, me dormi sin darme cuenta unos minutos despues, luego senti que algo habria la puerta pero no le di importancia asi que continue con mi sueño, pero luego senti a alguien cerca mio, ¡eso si me altero! Me gire como para golpearlo.

-Soy yo- escuche la voz de Goten, me senti mas aliviada ¡Espera! ¿Goten?

-¿¡Que haces aquí!?- enojada.

-Te vengo a acompañar- sonrie- No te hare nada te lo prometo, solo quiero estar contigo- me mira con unos ojos de perro triste.

-Esta bien pero solo 10 minutos- me voleto.

-Una hora- dice él.

-30 minutos- repito- O sino te bajo a 10 de nuevo.

-Una hora- vuelve a repetir.

-¡No! O llamo a Milk- advierto.

-Hazlo y yo le dire que nos besamos- sonrie.

-Ok una hora- vencida.

-¡Si!- me abraza- Dulces sueños mi princesa hermosa- me abraza fuertes y empieza a subir sus manos mas hacia arriba.

-¿¡Goten que haces!?- pregunto mientras saco sus manos de mi.

-Nada- me abraza- A dormir- cerre mis ojos y senti que empezo a meter sus manos debajo de mi camisa.

-¡Goten!- enojada.

-Solo quiero hacer esto- toca mi vientre- Dormir asi- entrelasa nuestras piernas.

-Esta bien- sonrojada, la verdad me sentia incomoda con esto- Goten mejor vete ¿si?- saco sus manos de mi- Me siento incomoda con esto.

-Esta bien, como gustes- se levanta pero antes me da un beso en la mejilla- Que sueñes bonito mi princesa- la verdad todo esto para mi era super raro, me levante y asegure la puerta y la ventana, al menos asi podria dormir en paz.

 **Nota:**

 **¿Esta raro para ustedes lo que sucede o es normal? Este capitulo lo termine el mismo dia que el 14 y 15 solo que al menos asi publicaria uno despues, espero no me odien, Compromiso de amor aun pues aun no tengo ideas para seguir pero pronto veran una actualizacion.**

 **Cuidense.**


	17. Chapter 16: Explicaciones y un mal sueño

**Capítulo 16: Explicaciones y un mal sueño.**

No podía dormir me sentía realmente incomoda o mal ¿pero porque? ¿Por no querer herir a alguien? No quería elegir ¿Cómo iba a saber que los dos chicos más guapos de Dragón Ball se iban a enamorar de una zombi? De Trunks no estaba tan segura pero no había otra explicación por los besos ¿o sí? Además yo quería volver a mi hogar los extrañaba mucho a mi hermana, a mi padre, mi hermano mayor, mis abuelos, tíos/as y todos si me quedaba aquí ya no los vería, nunca pensé que tendría poderes era algo raro para mí pero yo…. Yo quería entrenar para poder mis poderes mejorar, mire hacia la ventana ¿y si salgo? Nadie se dará cuenta, abrí la ventana pero antes disminuí mí ki, si gente ya se, como hacerlo. Salte de la ventana y fui corriendo ya que si volaba se percatarían de mi ki así corrí hasta llegar en el lugar donde conocí a Uub, suspire y mire arriba, primero que todo hay que calentar, haré lagartijas haber hasta cuánto.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro….- empecé a contar mientras las hacía, luego de varios minutos ¿a quién engaño? Segundos, ya estaba agotada- treinta y…. uno- apenas decía- Treinta…..treinta y dos- caí rendida al piso- Solo treinta- me voltee como pude para poder mirar hacia el cielo- Que lindas las estrellas.

-Pero ninguna es tan linda como tú- oí una voz cerca de mí.

-¿¡Quien!? ¡Muéstrate basura!- grite mientras me levantaba.

-¿Así tratas a tú futuro novio?- aparece Goten.

-Me asustaste- suspire aliviada mientras lo miraba con un poco de enojo- ¿Qué haces aquí?- lo miro.

-Lo mismo te pregunto- responde mientras me mira de pies a cabeza, eso era realmente incómodo.

-A ti que te importa- respondí mientras giraba la cabeza.

-¡Claro que me importa! ¿Qué haré si le sucede algo a mi futura esposa?- se acerca a mí.

-¿Futura esposa? ¡Ahora que le paso!- pensé- Goten es mejor que vayas a dormir ¿si? Ya andas diciendo incoherencias- la verdad no había notado lo sexy que se veía en piyama (XD)

-Estoy perfectamente amada mía- respondió mientras se acercaba más y más a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Ahora como saldré de esta?- pensé un poco asustada por el comportamiento de Goten.

-Goten ve a dormir yo iré enseguida también- le sonreí tratando de que se fuera.

-Yo te vi salir de tú habitación sala y quise saber para qué así que te seguí ¿Esperas a alguien? ¡Es lo más obvio, que estúpido soy pensando que tú me amarías a mí! Cuando ya tienes a Trunks, él tiene dinero, es guapo, con una gran casa- con una cara desanimada.

-No Goten no esperaba a nadie – trato de explicar.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- me mira y mira alrededor.

-Es que yo… yo vine a entrenar- un poco sonrojada por eso.

-¿Entrenar a estas horas? ¡No soy estúpido Bea!- con un rostro de enojo- ¡Si no sientes nada por mí solo dilo de una vez! ¡Dilo así dejo de darme ilusiones, y poder dejarte en paz!

-Yo….- no sabía que decir era uno de esos momentos en donde las palabras no salen.

-¡Dime!- se acerca a mi más y más- ¿¡Amas a Trunks verdad!?- ya con lágrimas ¿Por qué yo, porque tuvo que pasar esto?

-¡No se Goten! ¿¡Ok!? ¡Estoy confundida!- salgo volando de allí dejándolo solo ¿esto no era mi culpa o sí?

Me fui lo más lejos posible de allí, no quería ver a nadie, solo quería irme, irme ya, es tan fácil todo leyendo una historia que las personas escriben pero en la vida real ¡No lo es! Ya quería dormir, baje a un lugar no sé dónde pero lo hice, ya con sueño me recosté en el césped pero los insectos eran demasiados molestos así que no me dejaron dormir bien, me salí de allí, tal vez Trunks me ayudaría, él era un poco más caballeroso y no me causaría dolor de cabeza, así que alce el vuelo dirigiéndome a la Corp. Capsula, cuando llegue baje en el patio pero todo estaba cerrado así que no podía quedarme allí, justo cuando me iba a ir escuche una voz.

-Hola- una voz de una señora muy amable.

-Hola señora Bulma- respondí avergonzada por estar a estas horas cerca de su casa.

-¿Qué haces tan tarde fuera de tú casa?- me mira.

-Bueno yo vino con la familia Son no sé si me recuerde pero yo vine con Goten la otra vez- le respondí respetuosamente.

-No sabía ¿pero porque no estas con ellos?- confundida.

-Tuve unos problemas con Goten y quería saber si Trunks podía ayudarme pero no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era- la verdad si lo sabía.

-¿Qué clase de problema?- con un café en la mano.

-Bueno es que – trate de explicar.

-Espera, entra adentro y dime- se dirige a la puerta yo la sigo, nos sentamos en el sofá y ella me dio un vaso de café caliente.

-Gracias y bueno yo le contare- suspire- Yo sé que no me creerá lo que le voy a decir pero es mejor si sabe ya que tal vez me pueda ayudar ya que es una genio- ella me oye atentamente- Hace un par de semanas estaba con mi familia después de una pelea con ellos apareció en mi casa un tipo portal que de alguna forma me atraía a él, ya que nosotros los adolescentes somos muy curiosos yo quise saber dónde llevaba o que era, así que entre en el no antes de dejarle una carta a mi padre para decirle que me iría ya que no sabía dónde me llevaría ese oyó azul, cuando entre quede inconsciente cuando desperté estaba en una lugar que era la montaña paoz, un dinosaurio trato de comerme, Goten me encontró y desde ahí vivo con ellos, seguro piensas que estoy loca- sonrió, riéndome de mi misma.

-La verdad no, he pasado muchas cosas raras- tomando un sorbo de café.

-Quisiera saber si me ayudarías a volver a mi mundo- susurre.

-Si pero ¿de qué mundo vienes?-la verdad yo no tenía idea.

\- No sé, lo que sé es que es muy distinto a este- coloque la tasa de café en la mesa, no había tomado ni un trago aun.

-¿Cómo que distinto?- confundida.

-No sé pero no somos así- me miro a mi misma- No somos de esta forma en él cual es aquí, en mi mundo ustedes son un anime o dibujos animados, así que se muchas cosas de ustedes, así que no se sorprenda si se algo que nadie me ha dicho- agarro la taza de café y me tomo un sorbo.

-Eso es algo realmente raro- se recuesta la espalda en el sofá.

-La verdad sí, es algo que si le digo a alguien pensaría que estoy loca, espero no piense eso de mi- un poco triste.

-La verdad no tengo pruebas así que fácilmente si pensaría que estás loca- deja la taza en la mesita.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya- me levanto como para dirigirme hacia la puerta.

-Pero por otro lado eso que me cuentas suena maravilloso así que es algo en cual es mejor arriesgarse- me sonríe- Ahora dime porque tienes problemas con Goten, tal vez pueda ayudar.

-Es que es un poco como decir, insoportable- suspiro.

-Seguro tienes sueño- me mira yo asisto.

-Por eso debo buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, donde no sea la casa de la Sra. Milk, si me disculpa- me dirijo a la puerta.

-Quédate aquí, sé que eso alegrara a Trunks, me habla maravillas de ti- me sonroje ¿Trunks hablaba de mí?, como si me escuchara me respondió.

-Si tú eres Bea ¿no?- y si hable en voz alta.

-Si- respondo mirándola.

-Pues siempre me habla de ti, espero no lo lastimes- ahora la cosa se ponía cada vez peor- Mañana empezare a ver qué puedo hacer para ayudarte- me alegre tanto que corre para abrazarla.

-Gracias Sra. Bulma, gracias- le sonreí, obvio ella era más alta.

-Ven te llevare a una habitación- me sonríe, la acompaño hasta una- Es aquí está cerca de la de Trunks, espero no te moleste- abre la puerta.

-No para nada- yo solo quería dormir- Gracias.

Entre, era muy bonita la verdad Bulma era muy buena aunque mi historia parece inventada y de una loca la verdad espero que ella me crea así para que me ayude porque si quiero volver a mi mundo, extrañaba a mi familia ¿a quién le gustaría estar sin su familia? me dio un poco de pena recostarme ya que mi ropa estaba llena de sudor, así que vi una silla y me senté allí era muy incómodo, pero el sueño me domino, caí al piso y me quede dormida allí.

Mientras dormía empecé a soñar algo:

Estaba yo en un lugar oscuro, no había ni una luz, solo oscuridad total, corría para poder salir de allí, de repente me paralice totalmente y el suelo desapareció, caí y empecé a caer, cerré los ojos, seguía cayendo cosa que me hizo llegar a creer que no había fondo, hasta que abrí los ojos y me vi en árbol, oí gritos de juegos, que alguien gritaba mi nombre, trate de ver de quien se trataba, era…. Era mi hermana menor, la perseguí, ella corría y corría mientras gritaba mi nombre, yo quería alcanzarla pero no podía, no podía. Ella se detuvo en la totalidad y yo trate de abrazarla mientras decía su nombre pero no pude tocarla la atravesé ¿Por qué? Luego vi a mi padre y mi hermano, estaban sonriendo, hablando y jugando todos felices ¿y yo? Solo podía verlos ellos a mí no ¿Por qué? De repente me pudieron ver.

-Bea- grito mi hermanita mientras iba y me abrazaba.

-Dayana- la abrase también.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunta mi padre mientras me mira con un poco de enojo.

-Papá pues si te lo cuento no me lo vas a creer- le explique mientras le agarraba la mano a su hermanita.

-Obvio si andas inventando de todo- se reí mi hermano mayor.

-Cállate Lucas – enojada pero no le grite.

-Ven vamos a comer- me lleva en la mesa- Ven- nos sentamos junto a mi familia.

-Los quiero, los quiero mucho- les dije sonriendo.

-Yo no fea- responde mi hermano.

-¡Lucas!- le grita mi papá.

-Disculpa por irme papá, los extrañe mucho- los miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te vayas más- me mira mi hermana menor.

-Ya no te dejare- me acerco a ella para abrazarla- Te quiero mucho.

Un viento feroz apareció de repente y nos agarramos todos, un huracán apareció de la nada y nos jalaba hacia él, mientras corríamos, alce en mis brazos a mi hermanita y corrí con mi familia, en las nubes se formaba un rostro, un rostro de una persona y a la vez se oía una voz, mire mientras corríamos las nubes, era el rostro de ¡Roció! Se oía una risa, una risa horripilante que hacia erizar la piel.

-¡No escaparan!- un rayo se dirigió hacia nosotros.

-¿¡Porque no nos puedes dejar en paz!?- le grito, ella abrió la boca y nos arrastró haciendo que entremos adentro, mi familia desapareció solo estaba allí sola.

-Jajaja- escucho una voz, trato de saber de dónde sale.

-¡Déjame en paz!- empecé a correr.

-Nunca, yo siempre estaré allí, arruinando tú existencia- ríe mientras lo dice.

-¡Déjame!- empiezo a llorar, mientras le lanzo unas piedras que encuentro cerca mío a Roció (la nube)- ¡Ya déjame en paz!- lloro mientras ella ríe y ríe.

De repente ella grita y todo explota yo empiezo a caer, todo empieza a brillar y se escucha una voz, una voz diferente era la de ¿Trunks? ¿Pero cómo? Abrí los ojos.

-¡Bea! ¡Bea!- me grita mientras me sacude.

-¡Eh! ¿Trunks?- abro mis ojos.

-¿Bea que haces aquí?- me mira confundido.

-Vine a buscarte y a pedirle ayuda y tú mamá para poder volver a mi mundo y pues me quede a dormir aquí- explique mientras me levantaba- ¿Qué haces aquí?- lo miro un poco incomoda.

-Escuche unos gritos y vine a ver y eras tú- me sonríe.

-¿Grite?- el asistió- Perdón.

-No te preocupes- me sonríe.

-Gracias- lo abrazo- Puedes irte porfa necesito prepárame ósea lo principal y así.

-Jeje bueno- se sale- me vale el rostro y cepille mi cabello, los dientes no pude ya que no tenía el cepillo de dientes mío.

-Muy pronto- susurre- Estaré de nuevo con ustedes – sonríe.

 **Nota:**

 **Pues aquí un capi más espero hayan disfrutado y felices fiestas.**


	18. Chapter 17: En coma

**Capítulo 17: En coma**

Fui para ver si podía ayudar en algo a Bulma, así para llegar cuanto antes a mi universo, ella estaba tomando té, mientras miraba la televisión.

-Hola- me acerque a ella para luego sentarme en uno de las sillas.

-Hola- me mira sonriente, mientras tomaba otro trago de té.

-¿Podría ayudarle en algo?- miro de costado, con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-¿Me podrías contar un poco del lugar dónde vives? Para saber exactamente de dónde eres o de que universo- tomando la taza de té entre sus manos.

-Bueno yo no sé, exactamente, solo que vi un portal o algo así y pues inconscientemente lo cruce porque la verdad ni yo sabía lo que hacía en esos momentos- mire mis manos, moviéndolas.

-¿Extrañas a tú familia?- me mira fijamente, ¿era lo más obvio no?

-Sí, bueno a casi todos- respondí, Bulma había puesto una cara de duda.

-¿Casi todos?- aun con la cara de duda ante mi respuesta.

-Sí, es que tengo una madrastra- susurro.

-¿Y cómo es contigo?- la verdad esto ya estaba incomodándome.

-Bueno, es mala- dije de una vez, como para terminar la conversación.

-¿Mala? ¿Cómo te trata?- parecía querer investigarme.

-No sé, solo que ella no me agrada- me levanto, eso ya era un poco incómodo para mí.

Estaba feliz, volvería con mi familia, baje corriendo afuera, estaba él señor Vegeta entrenando como siempre, la curiosidad me invadió, quise acercarme, al menos un poco para ver como era su entrenamiento, me acerque a la capsula, la ventana estaba muy alta, así que decidí flotar, es que quería ver cómo sería un entrenamiento real, ya que la verdad lo que más admiraba de Vegeta era su fuerza y orgullo (a pesar de ser súper sexy), de repente la capsula exploto lanzándome contra el suelo, sentí un dolor inmenso que me inundo, tenía el cuerpo sangrando, poco a poco fui viendo todo negro.

(Desde aquí no habrá un personaje que narre, bueno tal vez si haya pero no se quien pueda ser)

Mientras Bulma veía las noticias en la televisión había oído una gran explosión en el patio, no le importo tanto ya que era una de las tantas que ocasionaba su marido cuando entrena, pero como ya era costumbre fue a mirar ya que sabía lo que iba a pedirle su esposo cada vez que destruye la cámara de gravedad, entre los escombros vio a una figura extraña y a Vegeta dirigirse hacia allí, así que fue a investigar para asegurarse de que se trataba, mientras más se acercaba más parecía parecer una figura de una persona, Trunks bajo volando tratando de saber que estaba pasando.

-¿Todo están bien?- mira a sus padres, su madre asiste pero su padre aún seguía mirando un lugar específico -¿Papá que sucede?- lo mira preocupado.

-La insecta de la discípula de kakarotto está bajo esa pila de escombros- despreocupado por la situación por la cual estaba todo.

-¿¡Que!?- dijeron Bulma y Trunks al mismo tiempo, mientras van al lugar y empiezan a sacar los escombros.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- lo mira Bulma con una preocupación en sus ojos.

-Sigue viva- se dio la vuelta y fue volando de allí.

Trunks logra sacar todos los escombros y levantarla, estaba muy herida, pero como había dicho Vegeta, seguía viva, la llevaron en una de las habitaciones de recuperación para que se sanara.

-Mamá ¿está bien?- mira a su amiga en la cama con heridas en todo el cuerpo.

-No lo sé hijo, pero el estado de ella es algo delicado, creo que será mejor llamar a un doctor- agarra su celular y marca el número de su doctor de confianza.

Trunks preocupado se sienta en la cama mirando a su amiga atada en unos dispositivos que la estaban ayudando a respirar (seguro muchos han de decir "te lo mereces por curiosa" o algo así) agarra la mano de ella y la mira.

-Espero te mejores pronto- sonríe de forma estúpida.

-Trunks- habla la madre de él.

-¿Si?- aun sentado en la cama y sosteniendo la mano de ella.

-Creo que debes decírselo a la familia Son, por lo que yo sé, ella ha estado viviendo allí ¿no? Seguro ellos están muy preocupados por no saber el paradero de ella- mira hacia la ventana donde algunos ayudantes del lugar estaban limpiando los restos de la capsula como Bulma había pedido.

-Mamá yo debo quedarme aquí, tú los puedes llamar y ya- sujeta más fuerte la mano de la chica el cual estaba inconsciente.

-Este tema es demasiado delicado como para hablarlo por teléfono- un poco molesta por la respuesta que le había dado su hijo, pero en parte lo comprendía.

-Pero mamá- quería lograr la manera de hacer cambiar de opinión a su madre.

-El doctor llegara pronto, además Goten es tú mejor amigo seguro te va a necesitar- mirando a su hijo.

-Está bien- suspira- Iré- se levanta, poniendo la mano de ella en la cama, y saliendo por la ventada alzando el vuelo dirigiéndose a la montaña paoz.

Se dirigía a la casa de donde Bea vivía y seguía viviendo, hasta parecía ser la hermana menor de Goten por cómo se llevaban, el día era hermoso, aunque algunas nubes demostraban señales de lluvia, pero como le había dicho su madre, debía informar lo que había sucedido y más porque era notable lo maternal que era Milk con Bea, al ver que el viento empezaba a soplar fuerte decidió acelerar la marcha o no podría llegar a la Montaña Paoz. Cuando llego nadie se encontraba cosa que si fue bien raro, Trunks decidió mirar por los alrededores al menos quizá este por ahí, pasaron un par de minutos y no había respuesta así que no había de otra para el peli lila que regresar a la Corporación Capsula, pero debía apresurarse era notable que en un par de minutos empezaría. Cuando volvió a su casa vio en el rostro de su madre un poco de preocupación.

-Mamá ¿Qué paso?- habla él acercándose a ella.

-¿Y los Son?- lo mira al percatarse de que se encuentra solo.

-No lo sé, cuando llegue nadie se encontraba- un poco acelerado al pronunciar las palabras- ¿Y qué paso con Bea?

-Bueno hijo, ella…. – hizo una pausa.

-¿Ella..?-con la voz desesperada por querer saber lo que sucedía.

-Ella está en coma- susurro mirando por la habitación donde se encontraba la chica en esos momentos.

-¿¡Que!? No… no puede ser…- el miedo y la angustia se hicieron presente en él y cayó al suelo arrodillado mientras unas lágrimas caían en su mejilla.

-Hijo, tranquilízate, en el paso de los días tal vez despierte- un trueno se hoyo en ese preciso instante.

-Iré con el maestro Karin, quizá él tenga las semillas- ya había empezado la lluvia y solo se oía un profundo silencio.

-Tú padre ya los trago, pero no la despertaron del coma- susurro (imagínense lo que paso, por el mal carácter de vegeta hacia otros)

El silencio inundo el lugar hasta que Trunks a pesar de la lluvia salió de la habitación y se dirigió a un lugar.

Al día siguiente.

Suena el teléfono de la casa de los Briefs, y la madre de Trunks va a contestar un poco soñolienta por el horario.

-Bulma, ¿Bea no está en tú casa?, es que no la encontramos y estoy preocupada- la voz dulce y gritona de la esposa del hombre más fuerte se oye tras el teléfono.

-Si, si se encuentra- susurro- Pero.

-¿Pero?- con ansias de saber que sucedía.

-Tuvo un accidente y ahora está en coma…..- lo dijo lo más calmada posible, justo en ese instante se cortó la llamada.

Unos minutos después la puerta del lugar se abrió dejando pasar a una mujer muy preocupada, por su casi hija, buscando a la dueña del lugar, Bulma la llevo y al verla no pudo más que apreciar la vista de una niña de aproximadamente 14 a 15 años conectada a unos aparatos que la ayudaban a respirar.

-¿Cómo paso esto?- entre sollozos.

-Un accidente- susurro, no quería contrale la versión original.

-Yo te pagare todo pero haz lo posible para que no muera- se acerca a Bulma.

-Está bien, pero no tienes por qué pagarme- mirando a la niña- Ya calma Milk….

-Tanto deseaba una hija y cuando tengo algo parecido me lo quitan…- empieza a llorar.

-¿Y Goten?- mira por los costados al no verlo hay.

-Aun no lo sabe- se acerca a la cama mirando a su "hija".

-Yo no la conozco bien, pero por lo que veo le agarraste mucho cariño- sonríe.

-La casa no había tenido tanta alegría antes hasta que ella llego- sonrió mirándola- Gohan está casado y Goten nunca está en casa.

Bulma, salió de la habitación dejando a Milk sola, la verdad estaba triste, se notaba, unos minutos después se escuchó a la puerta abrirse, era Trunks, había vuelto de donde quiera que se fuera, pero no pudo soportar seguir así que salió corriendo.

Se dirigió a la cuidad así para poder despejarse, pero como era costumbre millones de admiradoras empezaron a perseguirle, pero no le importo, llego a una cafetería donde pidió un café y una camarera muy bella lo entendió, le dio lo pedido y el quedo perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que una chica un poco torpe se tropezó y cayó cerca de él, como buen caballero Trunks le ayudo a levantarse.

-Discúlpame- un leve sonrojo se notó en una mujer rubia y de ojos marrones, con apariencia tierna y un notable figura.

-No te preocupes- se volvió a sentarse.

-¿Me permite acompañarlo?- aun con un rubor en las mejillas.

-Si- sonrió falsamente.

-Gracias- se sentó al otro lado de la mesa- ¿Usted es el señor Briefs no?

-¿Señor?- me crees tan viejo, se le salió una carcajada.

-No, no me lo malinterprete- avergonzada por lo que había pasado.

-Sí, si lo soy- afirmo.

Sonrió y miro fijamente al chico cosa que lo sonrojo, el silencio se notó, aunque había mucho ruido en el lugar, casi ni se oía. La mujer abrió su bolso y empezó a buscar algo, hasta que sonrientemente saco una pequeña fotografía, una vieja se notaba fácilmente por lo degastado que se encontraba, pero ella lo había puesto en un pequeño cuadro y se lo paso, el joven peli lila lo miro extraño, era el de pequeño ¿con una niña? ¿Sería ella? Las preguntas empezaron a inundar su mente.

-¿No te recuerdas de mí?- sonriente agarra la mano del chico, pero él niega con la cabeza cosa que hace que se le saque la sonrisa que ella tenía en ese momento.

-Soy Micaela, fuimos novios en el Kínder… y dijiste que cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar, bueno… como me fui del país… dijiste que me esperarías- se notaba fácilmente que la chica era tímida por su fácil sonrojo.

-Ahh, yo me había olvidado de eso… - (justo en el kokoro).

-No…no te preocupes, era lo más obvio- tratando de sonreír ya que las ganas de llorar la inundaban, eso significaba que todo eso no había sido verdad, solo algo de niños.

-Micaela yo… lo siento… -susurro.

-No te preocupes- soltó la mano del chico.

Ella se levanta y se acerca a él, para luego darle un pequeño beso (robado) a Trunks, como despedida y luego marcharse sin que el peli lila pudiera responder o reaccionar, se sentía mal, por lo que paso, además no sabía si salir tras ella o quedarse, pero lo que si sabía era que debía decidir en ese momento, la mujer rubia desaparecía por la puerta de cristal de aquella cafetería.

 **Nota: Esta corto, es por falta de "inspiración" era obvio que dejaría ¿no? Bueno hasta la próxima, ¿2 a 3 meses creo? :v**

 **Ah por cierto ¿quien va a narrar ahora que vea esta en coma? ¿alguien feliz por lo sucedido?**


End file.
